


puto píllate por mi

by fullsan, hyuwunsuk, johnnysuwus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memes, chistes malos nuestra pasión, la regla es no comunicarnos entre nosotras al escribir esto, malhablados, probablemente un desastre, slow burn?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/pseuds/hyuwunsuk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysuwus/pseuds/johnnysuwus
Summary: Con su otra mano, levantó la barbilla de Jeongin, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y que el pequeño se sonrojase completamente."Escúchame, Jeongin… Podemos follar, pero no te puto pilles"o el au en el que hyunjin es un malote, le dice a jeongin que pueden follar pero que no se puto pille y es tan tonto que se acaba enamorando él, pidiéndole ahora que por favor se puto pille





	1. no tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas

**Author's Note:**

> este au estará escrito por Ana (johnnysuwus), Eli (hyuwunsuk) y por mi (fullsan), por lo que notaréis diferentes estilos de narración dependiendo del capítulo. La regla es no hablar entre nosotras mientras lo escribimos, así que no sabemos qué dirección va a tomar la historia realmente. Esperemos que la disfrutéis uwu

Jeongin siempre había tenido una vida más o menos tranquila: una rutina, buenos amigos, grandes notas. Realmente nunca le había importado la opinión de los demás ni había tenido problemas para relacionarse con la gente, pese a que es más introvertido que extrovertido.

 

Suspiró, mientras no dejaba de mover el tenedor por su plato de macarrones a medio comer, mirándolo pero realmente sin prestarle atención, hasta que el ruido de una bandeja a su lado llamó su atención. 

 

"Hey, Jeongin"

 

Felix sonrió, sentándose en la silla y dejando caer su mochila junto a la de su amigo.

 

"¿Cómo han ido las clases hoy?"

 

Jeongin preguntó, pero Felix ya había comenzado a comer su pollo, provocando una risa en el menor.

 

Felix era su mejor amigo, desde que tiene uso de razón. Para Jeongin, un mundo sin Felix tiene el mismo sentido que un mundo sin árboles, sin flores, sin vida. Siempre ha estado ahí para él y han compartido todo, por lo que llamarlo familia quizás se quedaba corto. Ni siquiera las amistades y malas influencias que habían conocido habían logrado separarlos lo más mínimo, como mucho habían aguantado enfadados algunos días, pero el lazo que les unía era tan fuerte que ni les afectaba realmente.

 

Jeongin quería a Felix con todo su corazón, y aunque ahora estuviesen tomando caminos separados respecto a los estudios y le echase de menos, no le quedaba otra que aceptarlo y seguir viviendo.

 

"Bueno, sigo sin comprender por qué tengo otra vez coreano si se supone que estoy estudiando inglés, pero ya me voy acostumbrando a las clases y a la gente"

 

Felix sonrió, mientras seguía comiendo y esperaba a que su amigo le hablase de su día.

 

"Piensa que primero tienes que entender tu propio idioma antes de dominar un segundo, tiene mucho sentido", dijo Jeongin, comenzando a comer de nuevo de su propio plato. "La directora de la obra que vamos a hacer ha dicho que tenemos que hablar con algún estudiante sobre su experiencia en primero para que nos calmasemos y supiesemos cómo llevarlo junto a los estudios del curso"

 

"¿Y cuál es el problema? No pareces muy feliz"

 

Jeongin sacó un papel de su bolsillo, dejándolo encima de la mesa para que Felix pudiese leerlo.

 

"Hwang Hyunjin"

 

No había falta tener un doctorado para saber quién era Hwang Hyunjin, hasta ellos que llevaban dos meses en la universidad lo habían.

 

Estudiante de artes escénicas, segundo curso. Notas perfectas, actuaciones perfectas, cuerpo perfecto y cara perfecta; preciosos y grandes ojos junto a una sonrisa de campeonato. Lo único desagradable de Hyunjin, era él en sí. Jeongin le repudiaba.

 

Famoso en las fiestas, con los rumores de que cada semana se acostaba con alguien diferente y después les tiraba a la basura. Les, porque al parecer Hyunjin era bisexual y le importaba bien poco el sexo de la otra persona.

 

Jeongin nunca se planteó su sexualidad. Siempre había pensado que sentirse atraído por las chicas era algo normal, pero cuando Felix le habló sobre lo atractivo que le parecía un chico de la otra clase en secundaria, entendió que quizás las chicas tampoco eran para él. No tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

 

No entendía como alguien podía usar a las personas de esa manera, y encima recibir la aprobación general. Él nunca había tenido una relación sentimental, y sólo había tenido su primer beso con Felix.

 

Para él, que le hubiese tocado Hyunjin para que fuese su tutor era lo peor que le podía pasar. No le gustaba juntarse con gente así, que tienen el ego alimentado y una imagen pública. Hablar con él supondría que les viesen juntos y se pensasen que Jeongin era el juguetito de la semana.

 

"Gin, ya te he dicho que no es tan malo como parece. Es bastante amable y yo no he tenido problemas con él"

 

Felix le sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo como le miraba con cariño. Sabía que Hyunjin no debía ser tan malo, y según Seungmin, que estudiaba psicología, podría estar siguiendo un patrón con el cual intentaba llenar un vacío emocional y no encontraba a la persona adecuada. También sabía que Felix tenía razón, porque el mes pasado le contó cómo Hyunjin se había quedado una hora más después de las clases de baile solo para ayudarle a hacer un paso.

 

"Los aires de superioridad solo los tiene aquí en la universidad, así que puedes pedírselo si me acompañas a baile más tarde... O en la fiesta de mañana"

 

"Felix, no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta. Sabes que me agobia la música tan alta"

 

"Nunca quieres ir a las fiestas pero siempre te quejas de que no te presento a mi novio"

 

Jeongin soltó una pequeña risa, terminando su plato de comida y cogiendo su yogurt de postre con ambas manos.

 

"¿Realmente me lo ibas a presentar? ¿Después de ocultarmelo?"

 

"Ya te dije que nadie de sus amigos sabía que era gay... Pero la semana pasada Minho se enteró y se rió de él por preocuparse de esconder su sexualidad hoy en día"

 

"O sea, ¿que es amigo de Minho?"

 

Felix apartó la mirada, pero asintió. Recordaba que varias veces le había asegurado a Jeongin que no era nadie que ni Jisung ni Seungmin conociesen, pero nunca dijo nada del mayor.

 

"Parece ser que iban al colegio juntos"

 

"Bueno, pero, ¿no es más fácil si me das su número y ya está?"

 

"Eso sería de ser muy buen amigo, ¿no crees?"

 

Felix bromeó, sacando su móvil para responder a Jisung, quien preguntaba por el grupo que compartían los cuatro amigos si estaban juntos.

 

* * *

 

Jeongin pensó seriamente en todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, y sabía que definitivamente presentarse en una fiesta a la cual no le habían invitado no era la mejor. Tampoco ayudaba que el viento se colaba por debajo de su crop top, aunque llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de tiro alto. Tenía que reconocer que nunca vestía así, pero Felix le había hecho vestirse así, e incluso había puesto highlight en sus mejillas y un poco de sombra rosa en sus ojos, con la excusa de que no podía ir a la fiesta solo para hablar con Hyunjin y volverse a casa. Su amigo pretendía encontrarle a alguien, y Jeongin solo quería dormir.

 

Sintió la mano de Felix coger la suya, y sonriendo entraron en la casa de un tal Chris, un amigo de Minho, que a su vez había invitado a Felix. No le importaba qué estaban celebrando, y realmente a nadie parecía importarle; la casa rebosaba de gente y la música rebotaba por todo el barrio.

 

Nada más entrar, Chris les recibió, junto a Minho. Jeongin miro a Chris, sonriendo. Llevaba un crop top, como él, pero el suyo era rosa. Minho le abrazó, mientras veía cómo Felix se saludaba con Chris.

 

Era muy atractivo, y Jeongin no podía evitar sentir cómo los ojos siempre se le iban a Chris. Nunca le había gustado el pelo blanco, pero de repente pensaba que ese color había sido inventado para que Chan lo llevase. De repente, amaba los crop top, y el cuerpo definido del mayor.

 

"¡Hola, Jeongin! Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta"

 

Chris le extendió la mano, y Jeongin la aceptó sonriente, con un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Sintió cómo Felix le agarraba del brazo, atrayendo su atención de nuevo al mundo real.

 

"Me imagino que te veremos más tarde, vamos a pillar algo de beber"

 

Y con otro saludo, se despidieron de los mayores. Jeongin no podía dejar de pensar en el highlight que tenían las mejillas de Chan, o como las lentillas azules que llevaba resaltaban toda su belleza en general. Había visto al anfitrión muchas veces en fotos, pero tenía que reconocer que no le hacían justicia en absoluto. Cómo su pelo rizado y descolocado caía de forma uniforme parecía ir en contra de las leyes, ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto? No solo era guapo, sino que tenía una vida perfecta: último año en la universidad mientras tenía una carrera como productor de música, una buena familia y buena compañía; Jeongin admiraba a Chris, porque realmente no parecía tenérselo creído pese a que era perfecto.

 

"Jeongin, no"

 

Se pararon, y Felix le ofreció uno de los vasos rojos que tenían delante.

 

"Lix, ni siquiera he dicho nada"

 

"He visto tus ojos. Es muy guapo, sí, pero todos sabemos que está ocupado ya"

 

Jeongin suspiró.

 

"Lo sé, Lix. Solo me pareció atractivo, ya está. No hagas un drama de todo"

 

Tragó lo que fuese que llevaba el vaso, sin pararse a olerlo o a preguntar qué era.

 

* * *

 

Las tres de la mañana quizás no era la mejor hora para decidir que debía hablar con Hyunjin. Había estado observándolo desde que hizo contacto visual con él hace unas dos horas, pero era el primer momento en toda la noche en la que el mayor se había quedado finalmente solo. Estaba apoyado en una pared, lejos del cúmulo de gente. Jeongin se fijó en los pantalones negros de tiro alto que llevaba, rotos, y que debajo de ellos llevaba lo que parecía ser una redecilla. Tragó saliva, fijándose en que también llevaba un chocker negro que contrastaba con su camisa roja.

 

Sintió cómo le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Se había asegurado de al menos beber dos vasos para no estar nervioso al hablar con Hyunjin. Negar que era guapo y que se sentía atraído por él era imposible, y mucho menos con el aspecto que llevaba hoy. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, porque Felix se había ido a buscar a su novio y ambos estaban solos. Se armó de valor, cogió aire y comenzó a caminar hacia Hyunjin. El mayor levantó la mirada de su móvil, encontrándose con la de Jeongin.

 

Cuando esos ojos se clavaron en los suyos, sintió que todo el aire que había respirado no era suficiente, y se quedó congelado, sin decir una sola palabra, intentando reaccionar y decir algo antes de que se pensase que era un niño raro, uno más. Hyunjin pareció notar el nerviosismo en el menor, además de que no parecía tan borracho como estaba él. Sonrió, y agarró una de las manos de Jeongin, haciendo que este se sobresaltase. El menor se sonrojó, viendo cómo Hyunjin empezaba a entrelazar sus dedos. Frunció un poco el ceño, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Hyunjin.

 

"Hola, lindo, ¿cómo te llamas?"

 

Jeongin bufó, intentando no parecer más débil de lo que ya parecía ante sus ojos.

 

"Jeongin, y estoy aquí p-"

 

Hyunjin cortó a Jeongin tirando de su mano, haciendo que el menor cayese sobre él, quedando completamente pegados. Con su otra mano, levantó la barbilla de Jeongin, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y que el pequeño se sonrojase completamente.

 

"Escúchame, Jeongin… Podemos follar, pero no te puto pilles"


	2. pidimis fillir piri ni ti piti pillis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin piensa que Hyunjin es un estúpido pero eso tampoco lo frena y se esfuerza en hacerle saber que no es un simple niño introvertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo escrito por Ana (johnnysuwus), espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

_Eres estúpido Hwang Hyunjin nadie se pillaría de ti_.

 

Salió corriendo de allí, _no te soporto_.

 

“Jeongin, ¿qué te pasa?” preguntó Felix pero el nombrado cruzó la puerta de la casa y salió a la calle.

 

“Pidimis fillir piri ni ti piti pillis” dijo Jeongin con una cara de disgusto. “Serás gilipollas”, dio una patada a una piedra y se sentó en un callejón. “Maldito niño de hormonas desbocadas que no sabe hacer otra cosa que hincarla en cualquier agujero que esté disponible”.

 

“Vaya, no pensé que cuando me acercara a ti lo primero que escucharía sería eso pero para tu información no pienso solo en follar, también me gusta ver películas”.

 

Jeongin se giró viendo al dueño de la voz. “¿Chris? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando tu casa? Ya sabes… La fiesta… Tienes a un montón de adolescentes con alcohol sueltos y sin padres…”.

 

“Sinceramente, prefiero que la gente se lo pase bien y la líe un poco a saber que un chico lindo y bueno como tú sale así de mi casa y nadie se preocupa por él” contestó con una sonrisa el chico de cabellos dorados.

 

“Disculpa, no debí irme sin despedirme” comenzó a hablar el menor algo sonrojado por las palabras del mayor, “lamento las molestias, me iba ya a casa porque estaba algo cansado…”.

 

“¿Estás seguro? Porque esa piedra que acabas de patear minutos atrás diría que esa no es la razón de tu ida” comentó con ironía levantando una ceja.

 

“Tienes razón… no debería mentirte, suficiente que vienes para intentar hacerme sentir mejor”.

 

“JEONGIN” se escuchó un chillido al comienzo de la calle tras Chris y ambos miraron en esa dirección viendo dos figuras bajar corriendo la calle.

 

“¿Felix por qué corres?” preguntó el menor.

 

“¡¿CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ CORRO?! TÚ ERES QUIEN HA SALIDO SIN DARME TIEMPO A DECIR NADA” intentaba recriminar Felix a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aire que le faltaba por la carrera.

 

“Céntrate primero en respirar Lixie, sin aire no puedes hablar bien” dijo el novio del chico medio ahogado a la vez que lo sujetaba para facilitar su descanso. Changbin era un buen chico aunque pareciera alguien con quien no debieras meterte. Ya sabes, no juzgues un libro por su portada, aun cuando éste sea un chico de 167 centímetros enrollado en ropa negra.

 

“Felix relájate, ya volvíamos a la fiesta ambos Jeongin solo salió a tomar algo de aire fresco, tanto humo dentro de la casa lo estaba ahogando al pobre” dijo Chris pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del menor mientras sonreía para calmar a su amigo.

 

“¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada? Innie, si te pasa algo nos vamos, no tengo problema alguno. Y si ese idiota de Hwang Hyunjin te ha dicho algo molesto nos lo cargamos ahora mismo” dijo Felix mirando a su novio.

 

“Bueno sí, nos lo cargamos Innie, nadie se mete con el mejor amigo de mi novio” comentó Changbin remangándose y mostrando sus fuertes brazos.

 

“Woah Binnie no pensé que tus brazos pudieran crecer más de lo que ya estaban la última vez que te vi” apuntó Felix abstraído en ellos.

 

“Si no los entreno no puedo cargarte como te gusta” contestó sin pararse a pensar que ello podría avergonzar a australiano.

 

“NI QUE ESTUVIERA GORDO” Felix se dio la vuelta y volvió a la fiesta seguido de su novio con quien se puso a hablar y reír como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

“Gracias Chris” dijo Jeongin con la cabeza gacha una vez estaban solos.

 

“No hay de qué, ahora me contarás qué es lo que ha pasado. A mí no me engañas diciendo que estás cansado” Chris estaba preocupado, es verdad que no se conocían, pero se veía que el menor era un buen chaval y le preocupaba el modo en que había salido de su casa corriendo como si se le cayera el mundo encima.

 

“Bueno pues mira…” Jeongin le contó todo lo ocurrido omitiendo algunos detalles que él creía que eran demasiado personales.

 

“O sea que el idiota de Hyunjin te ha tratado como a una de sus mojabragas” resumió el mayor en una sola frase.

 

“Básicamente, la verdad”

 

“Bueno pues tú tranquilo que le vamos a dar de su propia medicina” Chris le guiñó un ojo y se lo llevó de vuelta a la casa sin que el menor sepa muy bien a qué se refiere con su propia medicina.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ya estás preparado pequeño, sal con esto y ya verás cómo todo va sobre ruedas, te aseguro que no se atreverá a subestimarte ahora” dijo el mayor una vez termina de prepararlo.

 

“WOAH INNIE NO TE CREO, ESTÁS DESPANPANANTE. NO SABÍA QUE TUVIERAS UNA PIEL TAN BONITA BAJO LA ROPA”

 

“CÁLLATE YA FELIX SABES QUE NO ME SIENTO CÓMODO” gritó el menor a su mejor amigo el cual habría logrado sacarle los colores.

 

“¿Qué quieres que le haga?, te aseguro que Hyunjin se va a cagar por la pata abajo al verte. Casi me cago hasta yo” se rió Jisung apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

 

“¿CUÁNDO HAS LLEGADO TÚ AQUÍ? ¿No tenías una cita?”

 

“Jope, pensé que te alegrarías de vernos por aquí” Jisung hizo como que le dolía la situación aunque era un pésimo actor y no pudo aguantar la risa. “Felix nos llamó para comentarnos lo que pasaba y ninguno pudo aguantarse las ganas de venir”.

 

“¿Ninguno?

 

“Tsk, reconozco que estás increíble pero bueno también estoy yo” dijo Minho apareciendo por detrás de Jisung junto a Seungmin.

 

“No le hagas caso Innie, estás muy guapo de verdad. Tanto que cuando le patees los huevos a Hyunjin va a agradecerlo porque eso significará que alguien como tú lo ha tocado” dijo Seungmin con una sonrisa en la cara como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

 

“Gracias Min… supongo” Jeongin agradecía que sus amigos estuvieran con él. Ahora se sentía más confiado y sabía que si algo salía mal ellos estarían ahí para apoyarlo en lo que fuera. Amaba a sus amigos y eso no era ningún secreto.

 

Jeongin salió de la habitación haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en él. No mentiría si dijera que eso no le hizo sentir bien. Ser el centro de atención por una vez y que la razón fuera que se veía genial era algo que no le disgustaba para nada. Esto debía ser lo que sentía Hyunjin cada día de su vida. _Normal que se lo tenga tan creído_.

 

“Oye nene ¿quieres bailar una canción conmigo?” dijo un chico muy apuesto. _Debe ser un compañero de equipo de Chris, se ve que está en buena forma y es muy guapo. Debería ir directamente a Hyunjin pero tal vez también pueda divertirme un poco. Solo se vive una vez Yang Jeongin._

 

“Sí”

 

El chico tomó al menor de la cintura y lo llevó al centro del salón donde lo pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza pasando sus brazos por la zona baja de su espalda y acercando su boca al oído del contrario. “Estás precioso” comenta con voz lenta por el efecto del alcohol, “no sé cómo no he podido darme cuenta de la existencia de un chico tan guapo antes. Dime, ¿eres nuevo por aquí?”

 

Jeongin no supo qué contestar, ¿debía decirle que era el chico de la facultad de artes con las mejores notas? ¿Aquél que no era odiado, pero tampoco era muy querido por los de su clase? ¿El que no faltaba a ninguna clase y llegó a presentarse un día de fiesta pensando que era lectivo? No, por esa noche dejaría de ser el Jeongin que todos conocían para ser aquel que habría deseado ser toda su vida. Un Jeongin al que todos quisieran alcanzar. Alguien que se sintiera deseado por los demás, aunque fuera tan solo por una noche. Sería una cenicienta, pero de madrugada.

 

La canción termina, pero el chico no lo suelta. “Quédate un rato más”. Jeongin no sabe qué hacer. Debe ir a hablar con Hyunjin pero también quiere pasarlo bien un rato. Cenicienta si hubiera querido podría haber hecho esperar un poco más al príncipe. _Hyunjin no es un príncipe, es la bruja de Blancanieves._

 

“Voy a por una bebida, si me disculpas”. Dejó al chico en la pista de baile mientras todos hablaban sobre cómo ese chico tan guapo había dejado a uno en la pista de baile tras la canción. _Sólo fuiste un baile, lo siento_. Pero no tardó en encontrar un sustituto para el chico que lo había dejado atrás.

 

“Cómo va Jeongin, vimos que bailaste con un chico… La verdad es que no es un mal partido, pero como todos los compañeros de Chris, es uno que va de flor en flor” dijo Seungmin molestando al anfitrión.

 

“No te lo tomes como algo personal Chris, ha dicho solo tus compañeros, no ha dicho que tú lo seas” dijo Felix.

 

“Bueno o eso crees” comentó Minho haciendo reír a todos.

 

“La verdad es que creo que nadie más que yo se fijó, pero mientras bailabas con Luke, Hyunjin se levantó del sofá y se fue” dijo Jisung haciendo que Jeongin se girara hacia el último lugar en el que había visto al mencionado.

 

“No está…” Jeongin supuso que se había ido con una chica o un chico a la habitación, según le apeteciera más. “Bueno, se ve que no le importaba mucho”.

 

“Yo creo que más bien fue todo lo contrario, parecía muy molesto por cómo cogió a la chica de la muñeca” apuntó Felix.

 

“Bueno pues que le haga lo que quiera a la chica esa, total a mí me da igual. Le pediré a la directora de teatro que me cambie de pareja” comentó un tanto molesto Jeongin.

 

“No te precipites, creo que irá bien con él. Se veía celoso así que dudo que te deje ir tan fácil”

 

“Gracias por intentar ayudar Changbin pero ese no es el Hyunjin que conocemos, o lo tiene o le da igual” Jeongin se veía algo decaído, tampoco quería enfadar al mayor…

 

“No te deprimas, ya verás como todo sale bien” le guiñó un ojo Felix.

 

Jeongin se terminó la bebida y se dispuso a salir en la búsqueda del chico al que debía hacer cara. _Venga Jeongin no puedes seguir retrasándolo, dalo todo, tú puedes. Es el estúpido de Hyunjin._ Tomó fuerzas y se dirigió al piso de arriba, si había ido con alguien suponía que estaría allí.

 

El pasillo estaba a ambos lados con habitaciones ocupadas por parejas, algunas con las puertas abiertas por lo que se podía ver todo desde fuera y otras con las puertas cerradas.

 

 _Qué hago, no puedo ir abriendo las puertas para ver quiénes están follando e irme como si nada, qué vergüenza_. Jeongin estuvo pensando un buen rato hasta que se salvó de hacer el ridículo.

 

“DÉJAME, ESTÁS LOCO” una chica salió de la última habitación sin sujetador y con el top mal colocado mientras unas lágrimas estropeaban su maquillaje. “Hyunjin es como todos me dijeron” pasó sollozando en bajito al lado del joven que lo buscaba.

 

 _Respira, confía en ti mismo_. Jeongin atravesó el pasillo quedándose frente a la puerta a la vez que veía a un Hyunjin sentado al borde de la cama con un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica mientras miraba al suelo.

 

“Es todo culpa tuya”

 

Jeongin se sobresaltó, no esperaba que el mayor notara su presencia y mucho menos que le fuera a hablar en un tono tan bajito.

 

“Yo…”

 

Hyunjin se levantó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y se acercaba. “No te hagas ahora el inocente enano, sabías lo que hacías, no eres el ingenuo que pareces”. Termina frente al menor cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

“Hyunjin…” el mayor olía a alcohol y Jeongin no sabía qué hacer, él iba convencido de sí mismo y ahora no recordaba ni cómo respiraba. ¿Es el efecto Hyunjin que todos a su alrededor sufren? Ver los mechones negros de cabello húmedos por el calor caer sobre su frente sin orden alguno sobre su frente, su mirada penetrante fija en su boca, sus labios mojados de pasarse la lengua por ellos y la camiseta abierta por la chica anterior. Hyunjin era un pecado y Jeongin lo sabía. _No te puto pilles_. El menor lo tenía claro, si ocurría algo con Hyunjin no sería más que cosa de una noche.

 

De un momento a otro Hyunjin se lanzó sobre la boca del menor con agresividad, sus labios chocaron y el beso se transformó en una pelea de lenguas que tenía lugar entre sus bocas. Hyunjin pasó su brazo por la cintura del menor y lo atrajo a la cama con fuerza. Jeongin sentía un huracán de emociones desarrollarse en su interior, una mezcla de excitación, temor, emoción, victoria y más sentimientos que no entendía. _Solo será una noche, aprovéchala_. Con un suspiro tiró al mayor en la cama y se subió sobre él mirándolo por unos segundos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

 

“No sabes lo bien que te ves desde aquí, sobre mí” dijo el mayor sonriendo, “se ve que me tenías ganas”. _Arrogante_.

 

Jeongin lo observaba, el chocker en el cuello del mayor pedía a gritos salir de ahí. Jeongin se tumbó sobre él para seguir besándolo mientras Hyunjin metía sus manos entre la ropa del menor sintiendo su espalda. “Esa ropa que te has puesto… Deberías probar ese estilo más a menudo”. Gruñó sobre sus labios bajando al cuello del menor donde comenzó a morder y succionar su piel mientras el contrario se retorcía. Jeongin no había experimentado nada así antes y no sabía si era porque no tenia ni puta idea de nada o porque era verdad, pero Hyunjin era jodidamente bueno. Agarró el choker del mayor y lo lanzó al suelo pasando sus manos por el húmedo pelo negro del contrario.

 

Hyunjin agarró con fuerza al menor por el culo sacándole un gemido al menor. “Esos pantalones deberían ser ilegales” le susurró al oído. _Lo único que debería ser ilegal aquí eres tú Hyunjin._

 

_Podemos follar pero no te puto pilles, Jeongin no lo olvides._


	3. ¿qué no? madre mía te digo yo a ti que sí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primera vez publicando en el au, papá ¿soy famosa ya? De verdad que se me ha hecho súper difícil escribir a Hyunjin como un malote nsffpnspd anyways espero que os guste hehe

Podríamos decir que, a la mañana siguiente, Jeongin despertó con los cálidos rayos de luz golpeando su cara, pero sería mentira. Las persianas de la habitación estaban bajadas y Jeongin tenía frío. ¿Qué por qué tenía frío? La respuesta es sencilla, no tenía ropa puesta. 

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a Jeongin de un solo golpe: Desde él y Félix llegando a la fiesta hasta...

¡Dios! ¿Realmente él... ellos...?

Jeongin miró al otro lado de la cama donde, a pesar de la oscuridad, se podía ver la silueta de un bulto. El "bulto" le estaba dando la espalda a Jeongin y abrazaba la almohada pero, al igual que Jeongin, estaba completamente desnudo.

Sí, definitivamente lo de anoche había sido real.

Jeongin se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? ¿Jeongin apenas había tenido su primer lío y ya había tenido sexo con una persona? Y no con cualquier persona, no, con Hwang Hyunjin entre todos. Jeongin estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar pero el "bulto" a su lado se giró hacia él y se obligó a sí mismo a recomponerse, ya habría tiempo para lamentarse por los errores en otro momento.

No parecía que Hyunjin estuviese despierto así que Jeongin quiso recoger la poca dignidad que le quedaba y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Sí, eso quería.

Jeongin apoyó su mano izquierda en el colchón para poder levantarse pero, en cuanto se movió, un dolor agudo recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Un dolor proveniente de un sitio bastante claro. El más joven no pudo evitar lanzar un alarido de dolor ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese estúpido para que doliese así?

"¿Por qué chillas?" Oh, no.

Jeongin ya estaba de pie y se tapaba como podía bajo la atenta mirada de Hwang Hyunjin, quien no parecía tener ningún tipo de pudor. Él solo quería escapar de esa situación, no quería tener que volver a ver al mayor nunca en su vida.

"Olvídate de todo lo que haya pasado esta noche" Las mejillas de Jeongin estaban completamente rojas mientras buscaba su ropa por la habitación y el color se volvió más brillante cuando, al andar para recoger las prendas, su trasero empezó a escocer.

Hyunjin, por su cuenta, seguía lo suficientemente resacoso para no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Realmente se había quedado dormido? Él nunca se quedaba dormido después de un polvo, eso solo traía problemas por la mañana y a él no le gustaban los problemas.

El mayor no podía ver bien lo que estaba pasando ya que la habitación seguía a oscuras pero el silencio hacía sencillo oír las quejas del chico al que se había tirado esa noche.

¿Quién era? Hyunjin no podía recordarlo en ese momento, el alcohol esa noche se había adentrado mucho en él. Tenía que ser atractivo porque él no se tiraba a nada que no le pareciese agradable a la vista.

“¿Dónde demonios está mi camiseta?” De repente la luz se hizo en la habitación, el chico había levantado la persiana.

Demonios…

El chico que se encontraba delante de Hyunjin era realmente precioso. Medía menos que él y sin duda no tenía el cuerpo más trabajado del mundo pero era hermoso. Desprendía la inocencia que desprenden los niños que recién están comenzando a andar y a la vez la fuerza de un chico que ya ha crecido. Realmente su tipo.

“Um, ¿Te importaría taparte?” Jeongin no se atrevía a mirar a Hyunjin a pesar de que él parecía embobado mirándole ¿Por qué demonios le estaba mirando? ¿No tuvo suficiente con lo de anoche?

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

Hyunjin pudo notar la mueca en la cara de Jeongin y supo que, de algún modo, la había cagado.

“Es increíble que seas incapaz de recordar mi nombre” Jeongin en verdad entendía que era lógico. Hyunjin estaba muy borracho la noche anterior pero eso no quitaba que le doliese en el orgullo.

“Perdona” La voz de Hyunjin parecía alterada y Jeongin solo quería irse de una maldita vez. “De verdad que no suelen pasarme estas cosas, es tan solo que anoche bebí demasiado, de todas maneras ¿Cómo te llamas?”

“No me digas” Jeongin tenía puesta toda la parte de abajo pero su camiseta no aparecía ¿Dónde la había lanzado? “Ni te molestes en tratar de dar más excusas, solo quiero olvidar todo lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche”

Hyunjin se sintió dolido ¿Por qué se sintió dolido? ¿Su orgullo masculino?

Jeongin encontró su camiseta con la mirada. Estaba debajo de Hyunjin, a quién miró con resentimiento antes de tirar de la tela y ponérsela.

“De la misma manera en la que yo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado aquí, espero que tú no se lo cuentes a nadie” Jeongin avanzó hasta la puerta y agarró el pomo “Y mi nombre es Jeongin, aunque ya no es algo que te vaya a hacer falta recordar” Y con esto salió y dejó a Hyunjin solo y desnudo en la habitación.

* * *

 

El fin de semana había pasado con normalidad para Jeongin. En cuanto salió de la casa de Chan, se fue a la suya propia y, aunque cuando llegó, tenía alrededor de mil mensajes de Felix decidió responderle luego; Andar con dolor en el culo no había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Al día siguiente Felix se presentó en su casa y Jeongin no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta. Obviamente el australiano demostró su sorpresa ante las noticias que el más pequeño le transmitía.

Pero ya era lunes de nuevo. Era hora de que Jeongin se enfrentase a sus problemas y fuese a sus clases.

Estaba recogiendo todas las cosas que le hacían falta para ir a clase y fue entonces cuando vio el pequeño papel blanco.

_Hwang Hyunjin_.

Obviamente, Jeongin no había parado de pensar en los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en casa de Chris ¿Cómo podría? Es decir, ahí perdió la virginidad y aunque Hwang Hyunjin no se acordase de ello, Jeongin si lo recordaba. Y lo recordaría siempre.

Por supuesto que ese fin de semana lo había pasado mal -y no solo por el dolor de culo- pero gracias a Felix había llegado a la conclusión de que lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había nada que se pudiese hacer por cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba el estúpido asunto de los consejos para la obra.

Jeongin resopló e hizo una bola con el papel para después tirarla a la papelera. Ni de broma le pediría consejos -o nada en general- a Hyunjin, no después de lo que pasó esa noche.

Durante todo el camino a clase, Jeongin pensó en que excusa le daría a la directora de la obra para que le permitiese cambiar a Hyunjin por cualquier otra persona, pero ninguna de ellas era suficientemente buena y no ridícula para que colase.

Mientras se sentaba en su asiento en clase se convenció de que se le vendría algo a la mente rápidamente, al fin y al cabo, si se encontraba incómodo con Hyunjin, su profesora no podría obligarle a trabajar con él ¿verdad?

Por su cuenta, Hyunjin había cumplido con lo que Jeongin le había dicho: No le había comentado ni una sola palabra a nadie sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche en casa de Chris, aunque tampoco es como que le conviniese decirlo.

La verdad es que en todo el fin de semana Hyunjin no se había podido quitar la imagen de Jeongin de su mente. Su pelo pelirrojo revuelto, su piel clara y sus ojos oscuros. Incluso su voz era atractiva para Hyunjin. Realmente Hyunjin se preguntaba si estaba enfermo.

“¿Hablaste con Jeongin?” Según oyó esas palabras en voz de Changbin, su rostro se puso pálido ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

“Yo…”

“Hyunjin, el muchacho tan solo te ha pedido ayuda con la obra que tiene que hacer” ¿Obra? ¿Qué obra? “Además tampoco es como que tenga mucha opción, la señora Lee le dijo que te lo tenía que pedir a ti”

Hyunjin estaba realmente confuso ¿Jeongin estudiaba actuación como él? ¿Y que era eso de pedir ayuda con la obra?

“Changbin, no sabrás donde puedo encontrar a Jeongin después de las clases ¿verdad? Se le olvidó decírmelo” Hyunjin sonrió para sí mismo. Si todo iba bien, esa misma tarde vería a Jeongin de nuevo.

* * *

 

“Mire señorita Lee, me es imposible trabajar con Hwang Hyunjin… Él atropelló a mi perro y… Ugh, esta es incluso más estúpida que la anterior” Jeongin llevaba media hora delante del despacho de la señora Lee buscando una buena excusa para librarse de Hwang Hyunjin. “De verdad que no entiendo como me he metido en este lío”

“Bueno, si no recuerdo mal fue en la fiesta de Chan cuando…”

Hyunjin no había terminado la frase y Jeongin ya se le había lanzado encima para taparle la boca con sus manos.

“Continúa esa oración y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a abrir la boca” De verdad, ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que Hyunjin apareciese en ese exacto momento? O lo que es peor, ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas?

Hyunjin quitó las manos de Jeongin y las sostuvo para que el menor no pudiese hacer nada parecido.

“Yang Jeongin, de primer año, curiosamente el mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amigo” La mirada de Hyunjin había cambiado en medio segundo y Jeongin sintió miedo por la dualidad del mayor. “Eres consciente de que eres precioso ¿Verdad?” La mirada del mayor era tan oscura que por un segundo temía que le fuese a devorar como si fuese un lobo, y tampoco es como que pudiese hacer mucho ya que tenía sus manos aprisionadas por las de Hyunjin.

“Suéltame o voy a chillar” Jeongin trató de no mostrar el miedo que sentía y supo que no funcionó en el exacto momento en el que Hyunjin movió su cuerpo hacia la pared “¿Se puede saber que demonios estás tratando de hacer? Te dije que te olvidases de mí y aquí cualquiera puede ver lo que estás haciendo”

“Teóricamente me dijiste que olvidase lo que había pasado esa noche” Jeongin bajó la mirada avergonzado sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería “Lo cual me hace tener más ganas de repetirlo, ya sabes, porque nunca ha pasado”

“Lo que pasó esa noche fue un error. Además, tú estás con alguien diferente cada noche, ve a buscar a otro” Jeongin no quería estar en esa situación. No quería estar en esa situación para nada.

“Solo hay un problema, Yang Jeongin” En algún momento Hyunjin se había acercado tanto a Jeongin que este podía notar la respiración del mayor en su cuello. “No quiero”

Jeongin se giró para mirarle a los ojos ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con este tipo? Después de decir todo lo que había dicho aún tenía esa odiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Dios sabe que hubiese pasado si en ese mismo momento la puerta del despacho de la señora Lee no se hubiese abierto.

“¿Hyunjin? Oh, estás con Jeongin” Ambos miraron a la señora que salía de su despacho y se colocaron para saludarla como si nada hubiese pasado. “¿Hay algún problema?”

Jeongin respondió que sí a la vez que Hyunjin respondía que no y la señora Lee no pudo evitar demostrar su desconcierto.

“No sucede nada, tan solo hablábamos de como le iba a ayudar” Hyunjin le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a la profesora pero Jeongin no iba a aguantar esa mierda ni de broma.

“¿Qué no? Madre mía te digo yo a ti que sí” Jeongin estaba enfadado, y ¿Cómo no estarlo si Hyunjin parecía retarle con tan solo estar respirando? “No puedo hacer esto con él, señora Lee. No me siento cómodo con alguien como él”

“Jeongin, como actor descubrirás que va a haber muchas situaciones en las que te vas a ver obligado a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer” La señora Lee puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño de los dos chicos mientras este la miraba con los ojos como platos. “Hyunjin es el mejor alumno que tengo en segundo año y estoy segura de que esto ayudará a que resolváis cualquiera que sea el problema que tenéis”

Después de sonreírle una vez más y conseguir que Jeongin asintiese, la señora Lee se fue.

De nuevo eran ellos dos. Solos.

“Parece que vas a estar estancado conmigo durante un tiempo, Yang Jeongin” El nombrado podía notar la sonrisa en los labios de Hyunjin incluso después de que esté tocase su barbilla y le dejase finalmente solo en el pasillo.

Jeongin entonces lo decidió.

_Yang Jeongin no se iba a puto pillar por Hwang Hyunjin._


	4. siempre ganando, nunca inganando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Besar a Hyunjin era intoxicante, como si fuese una droga. Le llenaba por dentro y a la vez le hacía perder la razón.

Hwang Hyunjin siempre había admirado a los protagonistas de las películas.

Había pasado toda su vida intentando ser alguien que no era, había creado un personaje que todo el mundo admiraba incluso él. No había nadie que se resistirse a sus encantos ni a su persona. Siempre había conseguido todo lo que se proponía y quería, por eso Jeongin era su nuevo objetivo. Acostumbrado a que todo fuese como el señorito quería, a todos admirando su orgullo, su papel, que alguien tan atractivo como el estudiante de primero le repudiase era exactamente el entretenimiento que estaba buscando.

Pero él lo sabía, sabía que con alguien como Jeongin le iba a hacer falta tirar su careta en cualquier momento si quería algo más que un entretenimiento. Las cosas no iban así. Se supone que él es el que rompe los corazones, que él es quien rechaza a los demás, no a quien rechazan. Él nunca piensa más de dos veces a la misma persona a no ser que sea para volver a enrollarse con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía pensando en el pelirrojo?

 

"¿Cuándo crees que es buen momento para pedirle salir a Jisung?"

 

La voz de Minho sacó a Hyunjin de sus pensamientos, quien se levantó del suelo de la sala de prácticas.

 

"Después de la fiesta del viernes, si vas a tener novio tendremos que celebrarlo comiéndonos los morros antes"

 

Minho rió, sentándose al lado de Hyunjin y dándole un pequeño empujón.

 

"Quiero que Jisung salga conmigo, no que deje de hablarme porque me vea enrollándome contigo"

 

Hyunjin bufó, volviendo a tumbarse en el suelo. Besar a Minho era algo que le gustaba mucho y le relajaba. Siempre compartían pequeños gestos, siempre encontraba refugio en él. Cuando estaba con Minho, no necesitaba ser ese personaje fuerte, el rompecorazones de turno y el famosete de la universidad. Con él, era tal y como era.

 

Minho había sido una de esas personas que se interesó por él durante bachillerato. Ambos eran discriminados en mayor o menor medida, Minho se había acercado a él sin ningún tipo de perjuicio, sin exigirle nada, sin esperar nada. Y Hyunjin sólo pudo caer por él. Honestamente, ¿quién no caería por Lee Minho? A veces puede ser estúpido, pero era la única razón por la que la vida de Hyunjin podía ser tan brillante, porque nunca dejaba de ser él mismo en mayor o menor medida. Con Minho podía llorar sobre lo estresado que le tenían los exámenes, o sobre la presión que le causaba que sus padres le demandasen ser perfecto. Las fiestas eran su escape y el alcohol su escondite. Sabía que Minho y los amigos que consiguió gracias a él no le dejarían pudrirse y siempre tenía bajo control; también saben que Hyunjin no se siente mal usando a la gente, ni obligado a acostarse con ellas, por lo que tampoco le detienen o intentan que cambie su actitud.

 

Sólo quería cariño, alguien que le quisiese de verdad. ¿La verdadera razón por la que se acostaba con tantas personas? Empezó siendo para poner celoso a su ex, y encontró un escape en el alcohol y el sexo que nada más podía darle, o mejor dicho, nadie. Nunca se sentía satisfecho. Una y otra vez, ¿cuántas personas habían estado por debajo de él? ¿Cuántos labios había besado?

 

"¿Crees que si le invito a cenar a un italiano es demasiado?"

 

"Por dios Minho, le vas a pedir que seáis novios, no matrimonio"

 

"Sabes perfectamente que le pediría matrimonio"

 

"Se me olvidaba que estábamos hablando de ti"

 

Minho rio, escribiendo en su móvil.

 

"Ahora le preguntaré a Felix si sabe a qué hora sale Jisung mañana"

 

"También puedes preguntarle por el número de Jeongin, ya sabes, para tu queridísimo mejor amigo"

 

"También me lo puedes pedir tú, Hyunjin"

 

Felix cerró la puerta de la sala, pero no emitió ningún otro sonido. Hyunjin volvió a levantarse de un brinco y juró que sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

La relación con Felix había mejorado desde que empezó a salir con Changbin hace unos meses. Ya no le veía con asco e intentaba conocerlo más, hablaban más por el grupo de baile y habían salido un par de veces todos juntos. Felix le dijo que se alegraba de haberle dado una oportunidad. Pero de repente todo hizo _click_ en su cabeza.

Felix era el mejor amigo de Jeongin.

¿Le habría contado Jeongin lo que le hizo? ¿Acaso el menor lo recordaba? Porque él solo recuerda las consecuencias de lo que hizo y lo supone. ¿Todos los avances que había hecho con Felix se iban a ir a la mierda por lo que hizo?

 

"Se lo de Jeongin"

 

Dijo, y se sentó en frente de ambos, sin decir nada más.

 

"¿El qué? Hyunjin me ha dicho que le pidió ayuda y acordaron verse hoy pero no ha podido ir y no tiene su número"

 

Hyunjin no sabía qué caras debía poner para suplicarle a Felix que no le dijese a Minho lo que había pasado entre ellos de verdad, porque no le había quedado más remedio que mentirle. No podía decirle que Jeongin le odiaba porque le había dado tan fuerte que le había dejado el culo dolorido un fin de semana entero, ni que le odiaba porque no fue capaz de recordar su nombre, ni que le había exigido que no se lo contase a nadie; algo que él no había mantenido.

 

"Si..."

 

Dijo Felix, un poco confuso. Eso no sonaba cómo lo que su amigo le había escrito por mensajes, pero decidió que podría hablar con Hyunjin en privado más tarde.

 

"Dame tu móvil, te guardo el número de Jeongin"

 

Hyunjin le entregó el móvil casi instantáneamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Murmuró un suave _gracias_ cuando recibió el móvil de vuelta, con el nombre _Yang Jeongin_ en su lista de contactos.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongin jadeó, sintiendo cómo los dientes de Hyunjin se clavaban en su cuello. Pudo sentir un suave cosquilleo de su pelo contra su mejilla, y pudo ver los ojos oscuros del mayor sobre él, cómo las gotas de sudor de su pelo caían sobre él; podía sentir con sus manos qué tan tonificado tenía el cuerpo.

 

También podía prometer que Hyunjin tenía el cuerpo más bonito que había visto nunca mientras bajaba sus manos hasta su torso, emanando una sonrisa por parte del mayor.

 

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Besar a Hyunjin era intoxicante, como si fuese una droga. Le llenaba por dentro y a la vez le hacía perder la razón. No sabía si ya no era consciente de lo que hacía porque estaba borracho de alcohol o de Hyunjin. Todo parecía poco. Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo le tenía en un pedestal, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

 

Sentía la lengua de Hyunjin luchar con la suya en un acto de dominancia, como si fuese a succionarle entero. Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir cómo Hyunjin apretaba el agarre en su cadera, aumentando en volumen cuando Hyunjin separó sus labios.

 

Con la respiración agitada, intento ver mejor lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Hyunjin le miraba sonriendo, con el pelo alborotado, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, incluido el suyo. Era una vista preciosa, y Jeongin se estremeció de pensar que había hecho que Hwang Hyunjin estuviese así por él.

 

"Confía en mí, pequeño"

 

Los labios de Hyunjin rozaban los del menor, mientras su mano se introducía por dentro de sus pantalones cortos--

 

Jeongin se levantó de golpe, jadeando por la falta de aire y algo mareado, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, si, y acababa de despertarse de un sueño. Más bien, de su cabeza repitiendo el recuerdo de él y Hyunjin. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que se había excitado de haberlo pensado. Tenía que entenderlo, era un adolescente como otro cualquiera con sus necesidades sexuales, y tenerlas después de ver a Hyunjin desnudo, recordando sus caricias sobre su piel, era un buen motivo para ello. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, tirándose encima de sus peluches, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de los ojos de Hyunjin, su sonrisa, cómo se lamía los labios al mirarlo... _Basta, Jeongin. No fue nada ni nunca lo será. Sólo son necesidades sexuales, nada más._

 

Desbloqueó su móvil para distraerse, viendo la notificación de un número desconocido entre otras. Abrió el chat, extrañado. No recordaba haberle dado su número a nadie recientemente.

 

**Número desconocido**

jeongin?

 

**Jeongin**

Quién eres

 

**Número desconocido**

el amor de tu vida ;)

 

Jeongin suspiró, debatiéndose entre seguir contestando hasta descubrir quién era el extraño y cómo había conseguido su número, o bloquearlo directamente. Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

 

**Número desconocido**

no me bloquees

soy hyunjin

;)

 

Esto no podía estar pasando. Precisamente Jeongin se había puesto a usar el móvil para olvidar a Hyunjin y tenía un mensaje suyo. No necesitaba preguntar quién le había dado el teléfono, porque supuso que fue Felix. No le molestó ni nada parecido, porque si al final iba a tener que trabajar con él no le quedaba otra que hablar con él, posiblemente a diario, aunque fuese por mensaje. Le irritaba que usase ese emoji del guiño, porque la imagen se materializaba en su cabeza. Y la imagen que se le materializaba ahora mismo, no era exactamente la que debía.

 

**Número desconocido**

hola?

te llegan los mensajes

eso es que no me has bloqueado

 

**Jeongin**

Si sigues así lo haré pronto

 

Jeongin suspiró por enésima vez en ese día, decidiendo guardar el número de Hyunjin en el móvil como _no te puto pilles_. Ya sabes, para recordárselo por si se le ocurre olvidarse de ello.

 

**Jeongin**

Y bien, ¿qué quieres?

 

**No te puto pilles**

qué correcto eres escribiendo

lmao

solo quería saber qué necesitas de mi

aunque si es lo mismo que nos encargaron el año pasado no será difícil

 

**Jeongin**

Solo tienes que darme consejos para la interpretación

Nada más

 

**No te puto pilles**

a las 8 y media en mi casa

_[Ubicación]_

no llegues tarde ;)

 

**Jeongin**

¿Qué?

Espera

No te he dicho que sí

 

El estado de Hyunjin cambió de en línea a últ. vez hace unos minutos, y Jeongin supo que no le quedaba de otra. Aún tenía un par de horas hasta la hora “acordada”, y el sitio no quedaba muy lejos si cogía el bus que salía de la esquina. Se levantó y se estiró, de cabeza a la ducha para aclarar la mente.

 

O eso intentó.

 

Jeongin se miró al espejo, apreciando cómo los moratones que Hyunjin le había dejado en la cadera comenzaban a desaparecer, junto al gran chupetón que tenía en el cuello que había logrado tapar milagrosamente gracias a Felix. Su cuerpo no estaba tan esculpido como el de Hyunjin, pero aun así se sentía satisfecho de haberle gustado.

Intentaba buscar el lado positivo a las cosas, como que ya había descubierto y asegurado su sexualidad, que había tenido su primera vez con alguien que ya tenía experiencia y sabía lo que hacía…. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso último. No hacía falta tener un doctorado en educación sexual para saber que Hyunjin no había sido exactamente muy gentil, ni emocional ni físicamente.

Las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar acordarse de las gotas de sudor en el torso de Hyunjin. Tragó saliva, dándose un golpe contra la pared del baño, e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sentía hacia Hyunjin? Claramente se sentía atraído, era como un imán. Pero, todo el mundo se sentía así por él. Las personas con el ego alto, seguras de si mismas, son el prototipo ideal del que una persona dependiente se enamora. Jeongin no era así.

Llegó a la conclusión de que Hyunjin no le gustaba, porque no conocía a Hyunjin, no al Hyunjin real. Estaba seguro de que todo era una farsa, y precisamente por eso le odiaba tanto. Y si no era una farsa, y era así de verdad, entonces le odiaría más. No tenía tampoco tiempo de querer conocerle, ni quería tener nada que ver con él. Estar cerca de Hyunjin significaba exponerte, y Jeongin no quería salir de su zona de confort. ¿Lo gracioso? Que ya lo había hecho. Por suerte, fue durante la fiesta de Chris, donde la mayoría de los asistentes pertenecían a otras carreras e incluso facultades, y nadie se preocupó por buscarlos después de que ambos desapareciesen en cierto momento de la noche.

Estaba preocupado porque no recordaba mucho en general, solo tenía pequeños flashbacks en los que veía a Hyunjin mirándole, Hyunjin tocándole, Hyunjin agarrándole de las caderas mientras llamaba su nombre, y podía oír claramente los gemidos de ambos difuminados en la música. No podía negar que le gustó, ni tampoco podía negar que no le gustaría repetirlo; pero no quería atarse a Hyunjin. Sintió que el haber hecho aquello le había liberado sexualmente, y que ya nada ni nadie le pararía para expresarse. Ni siquiera Hyunjin. De todos modos, Hyunjin nunca se acostaba con la misma persona más de una vez, o al menos que él supiese.

Se vistió con una sudadera rosa clara, y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Aún refrescaba un poco, y más por la noche. Supuso que se quedaría a cenar, o que al menos Hyunjin le invitaría a algo, aunque no tenía intenciones de pasar la noche allí. No iba expectante de nada, ni deseaba que pasase nada entre los dos, pero el beneficio de la duda hacía que un escalofrío recorriese toda su espina dorsal, y de alguna manera acabó sonriendo. ¿Los labios de Hyunjin sabrán igual de bien sin el alcohol? Esto era un juego peligroso, y Jeongin lo sabía. Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados como un niño bueno mientras Hyunjin jugaba con él.

Solo tenía que controlar sus sentimientos románticos. No podía enamorarse de Hwang Hyunjin. Y era la primera regla que aparecía en su cabeza, con letras de neón y mil lucecitas alrededor.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Jeongin estaba frente a la casa de Hyunjin. Era una casita pequeña, de dos pisos. No era la mansión que muchos decían que tenía, era una casa… normal. Hyunjin abrió la puerta, con una toalla en sus hombros y el pelo mojado.

Jeongin tragó saliva, apreciando cómo la luz de las farolas junto a la de la luna hacía que el tono de la piel de Hyunjin se viese mucho más bonito. Tampoco pasó desapercibido que el mayor llevaba unas bermudas y una camiseta blanca bastante ancha. Así, a Jeongin le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero se quedó ahí expectante.

Hyunjin no esperaba encontrar a Jeongin más atractivo después de haberlo visto desnudo, con el pelo rojo revuelto y todos los rayos de sol resaltando su melanina, pero tenía que reconocer que se veía tan pequeño, con esa sudadera grande rosa, delante de su casa, con una ligera sonrisa. Hyunjin sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago, pensando por primera vez en lo mucho que le gustaría abrazar a alguien. Se extrañó, porque no pensaba que podía ver a Jeongin de esa manera, pensó que solo se había encaprichado de él porque quería tirárselo otra vez y recordarlo, ¿cómo puede haber tenido sexo con semejante dios griego y no acordarse?

 

“Siempre ganando, nunca inganando”

 

Murmuró Hyunjin, escaneando a Jeongin de la cabeza a los pies otra vez, haciendo evidente que le estaba escaneando.

 

“¿Perdona?”

 

Jeongin caminó hasta la puerta, parándose en frente de Hyunjin y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, decidido. No iba a mostrarle nunca más su miedo. No podía sentirse como caperucita roja ante el lobo; comer, o ser comido.

 

“Nada, solo decía que estás precioso”

 

Y ahí fue cuando Hyunjin se dio cuenta, de que quizás era él el que no tenía que puto pillarse de Yang Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola uwu siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado todo el mes de exámenes pero ya han medio terminado así que aquí estoy con la continuación! no sé si realmente alguien está siguiendo esto pero estaría guay que si alguien lo lee nos dejase en los comentarios qué le esta pareciendo, o cómo creen que se irá desarrollando la historia!! los kudos también son bienvenidos si no sabes qué decir! esperamos que os esté gustando ><


	5. si es que los problemas los vamos a tener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemos hecho una playlist en Spotify que recoge canciones en las cuales puede verse reflejado y sentirse el au  
> El link:  
> [playlist de "puto pillate por mi"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0NQJyGIl1hTv4CK4IJ9O9W?si=-sEHQ-DqRdC_1PiGXsECqA)

Jeongin entró repitiéndose la misma frase una y otra vez intentando creérsela él mismo. _Jeongin eres más fuerte que él._ Realmente sólo quería luchar contra esa fuerte atracción que sentía cada vez que el mayor se le acercaba.

 

Hyunjin lo guio al interior de la casa hacia la sala de estar.

 

“Ponte cómodo” dijo mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

 

El tiempo en que Jeongin estuvo solo se le hizo eterno. Los segundos pasaban como horas y el corazón del menor latía como si de un Ferrari se tratara. Si no paraba esto pronto juraría que le daría un infarto. Se levantó tomando una gran bocanada de aire. No recordaba cuánto llevaba sin respirar, pero debía reconocer que Hyunjin era lo que los extranjeros llaman breathtaking, ahora entendía la expresión. Siempre le pareció algo exagerada, pero ver a Hyunjin era como ahogarse en un eterno océano con la vaga esperanza de lograr nadar hacia la superficie y salvarse, hacer todo lo que puedes y comenzar a ver la luz.

 

“Disculpa la tardanza”.

 

Hasta que un monstruo hermoso te coge del pie y te arrastra hasta las profundidades ahogándote y sin más opción que morir en sus brazos.

 

“No pasa nada” contestó hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

 

“¿No tienes calor? Desde que has entrado por esa puerta parece que esté la calefacción puesta” Hyunjin se acercó por la espalda a su ansiado invitado el cual se vio envuelto en el aroma que el mayor emanaba de su cuerpo recién lavado. Era el olor que cualquiera desearía plasmar en su colonia, y el anuncio perfecto era ver a Hyunjin ahora mismo. Se había echado el pelo húmedo hacia atrás y su cercanía le ponía la piel de gallina. Todos los poros de su piel se arrodillaban ante esos ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa ladeada. _Te odio_ pensó sintiéndose débil ante quien se encontraba frente a él.

 

“Siéntate, ¿qué necesitas saber?” dijo tirándose sobre el sofá dejando el brazo sobre el respaldo y cruzando las piernas delante suyo. En ese momento Jeongin vio que se había cambiado los pantalones a unos negros y ajustados. La figura del mayor frente a él con la camiseta amplia que dejaba imaginar lo que él ya conocía de primera mano y esos pantalones que marcaban sus trabajadas piernas tenían al menor muy mal. _Ojalá me pise_ pensó antes de abofetearse mentalmente. Será idiota. Parece que desea sufrir.

 

“Como acabamos de comenzar y no tenemos referencias previas, la directora nos asignó a un mayor para que nos guiara sobre lo que nos esperaba el curso y sus experiencias” le comentó.

 

“Vaya… interesante. ¿Quieres que te comente solo sobre interpretación o también sobre las experiencias en general que tuve en primero?” preguntó alzando una ceja.

 

“Interpretación. El resto no me es necesario” dijo seco. Solo deseaba terminar pronto y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

 

“De acuerdo”. De un momento a otro el mayor tornó serio esperando a que comenzara. Era verdad lo que decían, Hyunjin se tomaba en serio lo que hacía. Comenzó a soltar por esos labios tan bonitos y que tanto desconcentraban al menor que el primer año era aburrido. Que la mayoría era base y la base es estudiar más de lo que uno desea y poca práctica. Debería hacer los mayores avances por su cuenta. “Puedo ayudarte a practicar la interpretación. Mi compañero del año pasado subió su nota conmigo de un 6 a un 10 en la actuación final” comentó con orgullo. Se inclinó hacia el chico de rasgos marcados que tenía en frente. “Tuvo que hacerse a mi ritmo, pero le gustó. Demasiado diría yo” y se volvió a alejar para apoyarse en el respaldo de nuevo.

 

Jeongin estaba seguro de que le daría un parraque de un momento a otro. No estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba.

 

Pasaron dos horas con Hyunjin dándole consejos y contándole experiencias que el pelirrojo había dejado claro que no necesitaba saber.

 

“Se está haciendo tarde, ¿tomamos un descanso y continuamos luego?” propuso Hyunjin.

 

“Debería irme ya. Como dices, se está haciendo tarde y no creo que a mis padres les guste que aparezca de noche”

 

“Entonces quédate a dormir y vuelves mañana por la mañana” no tardó en proponer Hyunjin.

 

“No creo que sea buena idea” contestó el menor pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir.

 

“Venga, hablé con tus padres y dijeron que sin problema. Que así mañana podríamos aprovechar la mañana”

 

“¿Cómo has logrado el número de mi casa?” lo miró incrédulo. ¿Era acaso un acosador?

 

“Creo que a veces olvidas quien soy” sonrió de forma ladina acercándose hacia el contrario.

 

“Te crees listo, pero como puedes ver, no he traído nada para cambiarme y dormir”

 

“Pues tú eliges: dormir desnudo o ponerte un pijama mío. Yo te diría que la primera opción es la mejor pero se ve que sigues siendo algo vergonzoso conmigo a pesar de que hayamos f-“

 

“BASTA” dijo Jeongin interrumpiendo al mayor. “Dame un pijama y punto”.

 

Rato después ambos hubieron cenado y Hyunjin guio a su invitado hasta su habitación.

 

“Dormirás aquí conmigo, no quiero que los monstruos de debajo de la cama te toquen” insinuó con ironía.

 

“Peor monstruo me ha llegado a tocar” lo miró riéndose el menor ante su fingida cara de dolor.

 

“Si esas tenemos te enseñaré lo que es un monstruo de verdad” susurró en su oído con mirada hambrienta. Tomó a Jeongin con fuerza de sus caderas y lo pegó hacia él enterrando su cabeza en su pelo. “Esa colonia tuya… Realmente me encanta”

 

El mayor tiró al pelirrojo a la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él arrancándole la camiseta que el menor se acababa de poner tras lo cual sus manos comenzaron a tocar todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera.

 

“Joder niño, no te soporto” dijo entre dientes sintiendo cómo su lívido se disparaba a límites insospechados cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca.

 

“Hyunjin” suspiró el menor “no, para”

 

“No hagas como que no te gusta. Ambos sabemos que te pongo cachondo y que soy el mejor polvo que tendrás jamás” respondió besando con intensidad la boca del contrario.

 

Jeongin gira su cabeza hacia otro lado “déjame, no quiero saber de ti”.

 

“Mira enano, no estoy para tonterías” se separó el mayor agarrándolo con más fuerza apretando su erección contra él. “No sabes lo mal que me lo haces pasar, desde ti no puedo follar con nadie porque no paras de venir a mi cabeza. Incluso cuando no estoy haciendo nada no dejo de pensar en ti. Estás arruinando mi vida Yang Jeongin” las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras el gran Hyunjin comenzaba a desmoronarse sobre el sorprendido pelirrojo. “No sabes lo que es ser alguien que siempre ha tenido todo claro y que sabe bien qué hacer hasta que llega alguien que de una noche para otra te quita todo lo que creías. Eres un ladrón Jeongin y deberías devolverme lo que es mío” la cara de Hyunjin mostraba una mezcla de dolor. De repente levantó la cabeza y se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. “Jeongin, odio ver esa mueca de asco cada vez que me miras, esa expresión de repulsión cada vez que me nombran. ¿Qué te hice?” preguntó con voz agotada. “Déjame arreglar mis errores”.

 

“Simplemente, no me gustas. Eres un egocéntrico y una persona a la cual le da absolutamente igual aquellos que están a su alrededor. Alguien que solo usa a la gente guapa como un agujero en el que meter su pene y disfrutar un rato. No quiero tener a alguien así en mi vida, y tampoco te quiero a ti”.

 

Jeongin se quitó de debajo del cuerpo del mayor dejándolo sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza gacha mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 

“Espera al menos a que se haga de día. Ya es tarde y es peligroso” dijo en voz baja el mayor desde la cama. “Yo dormiré en el sofá si eso es lo que quieres”

 

“No quiero nada Hyunjin” y dicho eso se fue dejando la casa atrás y adentrándose en la noche. La cabeza del menor estaba dando vueltas. No terminaba de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hwang Hyunjin, el rompecorazones, el chico sin sentimientos que juega con todos acababa de declarársele y él lo había dejado allí. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error al actuar de ese modo? Realmente Hyunjin solo le había dado comederos de cabeza desde el momento en que supo de su existencia. Pero verlo así… Realmente se veía destrozado.

 

Jeongin caminaba por las oscuras calles de Seúl mientras el negro cielo indicaba que era la hora en la cual los verdaderos monstruos salían a cazar.

 

“Oye nene, ¿qué hace una belleza como tú tan solito? No deberías ir solo a estas horas, es peligroso. Permíteme llevarte a un lugar seguro” el hombre de unos 54 años que se hallaba tras de sí lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca tratando de atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

 

“Déjame” dijo el menor tirando del agarre intentando soltarse de éste. Sus pulsaciones se dispararon y las sentía por todo el cuerpo.

 

La gran mano del hombre lo agarró con más fuerza y su cara tornó agresiva. “¿Acaso crees que un niñito como tú va a poder conmigo? Qué inocentes sois algunos. Siempre tengo que ser yo el que os enseñe a tratar a vuestros mayores” Tiró con fuerza arrastrándolo consigo a un callejón en el cual había una puerta a la que llamó con fuerza.

 

“Contraseña” dice una voz a través de una rendija en la puerta.

 

“Odio Produce X” y tras esas palabras la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y corpulento frente a ambos.

 

“Veo que vienes con compañía nueva” comentó mientras se apartaba para que pasaran al interior. Bajaron unas escaleras medio oscuras a medida que el ambiente se cargaba de música demasiado alta y un humo muy espeso. Atravesaron una puerta y Jeongin se encontró con una escena que no se esperaba. Cuerpos desnudos y otros enfundados en cuero colmaban el lugar. Gritos y gemidos podían escucharse bajo la fuerte música que llenaba aquel lugar que buscaba esconder las más oscuras prácticas sexuales de la sociedad coreana del día a día.

 

Jeongin entró en pánico y comenzó a chillar y patear tratando de alejarse lo antes posible de aquel hombre y aquel ambiente. Algunos se giraban para ver al joven forcejeando con el mayor, pero asumían que era parte de su disfrute sexual por lo que hacían caso omiso. Estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas así en ese lugar.

 

Entonces, cuando Jeongin estaba casi sin fuerzas, buscó su móvil para ver que no llevaba. Lo debió perder en el tramo en que forcejeaba con el hombre de camino al tugurio.  Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban tornaron imposibles de golpe y notó cómo todas sus energías lo abandonaban para limitarse a sentarse en el sofá con aquel que lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar tratando de retener las lágrimas y mentalizándose sobre el hecho de que debería esperar a que amaneciera para salir de allí. Si Hyunjin no hubiera dicho a sus padres que dormía en su casa estos habrían llamado ya a la policía y rastreado su móvil y habiéndolo dejado así dudaba que él mismo fuera a llamarlo.

 

Un rato después en el cual el señor había intentado encandilarlo y sobarlo uno de seguridad bajó en busca de sus compañeros.

 

“Chicos, venid arriba. Hay problemas”.

 

* * *

 

     “No queremos problemas chicos, será mejor que os vayáis” dijo uno de los grandes hombres que ocupaban la entrada al lugar tocando con delicadeza en el hombro al chico que iba a la cabeza del grupo intentando infundirle confianza y relajarlo.

 

     “Si es que los problemas los vamos a tener” contestó el chico de cabellos negros apartándose de él. “La policía está de camino así que más os vale dejarnos entrar u os parto la cara antes de que llegue y solo se encuentra con vuestros cuerpos tirados en el suelo” el chico irradiaba rabia y sus amigos no parecía que fueran a pararlo.

 

     De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a discutir entre sí y el chico de pelos negros se coló cuando pudo a través de la maraña de puños y maldiciones. Amaba a sus amigos por haber aparecido tan pronto y haberlo ayudado. Saltó todas las escaleras y en cuestión de segundos apareció en la sala repleta de cuerpos realizando prácticas sexuales.

 

Un puñetazo voló hacia la cara del mayor. “Hijo de puta, aléjate de él”.

 

Jeongin vio a su salvador con ojos llorosos y saltó sobre él.

 

“Hyunjin” dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello sin casi fuerza en las piernas y con la camiseta rota.

 

“Ya estás a salvo”

 

“Eso te crees tú niñato. No sé quién te crees, pero te voy a enseñar modales a ti también” dijo el adulto tras de ambos lanzándose sobre el joven que lo acababa de golpear.

 

Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea que parecía no tener fin hasta que los de seguridad intervinieron. “Aquí estás, vamos fuera” dijeron tomando a ambos chicos de los brazos y arrastrándolos al exterior del lugar.

 

“Iros ya” dijeron como despedida lanzándolos fuera y cerrando la puerta.

 

“¿Estáis bien chicos?” preguntó Hyunjin mirando a sus amigos los cuales también mostraban alguna que otra marca de la pelea.

 

“Mucho mejor que ellos” contestó Changbin con una sonrisa ladina limpiándose unos restos de sangre que quedaban en la comisura de sus labios.

 

“Y tú” dijo girándose hacia el menor el cual empezó a lloriquear. “Me da igual que llores o no, te avisé e igualmente no me hiciste caso y te fuiste sin llamar a nadie. Menos mal que soy un gilipollas y me molesté en llamarte para encontrar que no cogías el móvil y pudieron rastrearlo. Agradece que cayó cerca de aquí porque sino nadie habría estado para ti”.

 

Y dicho eso se giró y se fue con su corazón roto mientras aguantaba las lágrimas por todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que el menor no quería nada de él y aun así había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero luego lo trataba así sin poder controlarlo. ¿Algún día lograría ser lo que necesitaba? Cuando estaba cerca de su casa levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas y pidió, por quincuagésima vez en las últimas semanas, poder ser aquella persona que el dueño de su corazón deseaba tener en su vida.


	6. a llorar a la llorería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar :c Estas semanas he tenido un bloqueo creativo increíble pero ya tenéis el nuevo capítulo hehe Espero que os guste uwu

_Jeongin está caminando por una calle desierta en plena madrugada. Hace frío y él solo llevaba el pijama que Hyunjin le había prestado._

_Todo esto era su culpa, ¿Quién se creía para tratarle de esa manera? ¿Se pensaba que Jeongin era su muñeco? Pues estaba equivocado. No podía tratarle de la manera en la que lo había hecho y luego tan solo llorarle._

_No, no lo iba a…_

_“Oye nene” ¿Huh? “¿Qué hace una belleza como tú tan solito?”_

_No_

_“Permíteme llevarte a un lugar seguro”_

_No, no, no…_

_Antes de que Jeongin pudiese hacer nada, el hombre estaba encima de él. La camiseta del pijama arrancada de su cuerpo y los pantalones destrozados en jirones._

_Jeongin gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie venía. Hyunjin no venía. Estaba solo ¿Por qué nadie venía a ayudarle?_

_“Ahora te voy a enseñar para lo que sirves, pequeña zorra” El hombre se quitó el cinturón “No vales nada” El botón de sus pantalones ya estaba desabrochado “No le importas a nadie porque tan solo eres un cuerpo. Es de la única manera en la que eres útil” Completamente desnudo “No eres nadie.”_

_Acaso… ¿No merecía ayuda?_

Los ojos de Jeongin se abrieron abruptamente. Su respiración era irregular y estaba cubierto por sudor. La luz que impactaba en las sábanas era causada por la luna; no podía ser más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Jeongin tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y no podía evitar que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas.

Jeongin buscó como pudo la botella de agua en la mesilla de noche y la bebió en un solo trago.

Todas las noches durante los últimos cuatro días sucedía lo mismo: Jeongin despertaba con ansiedad después de tener la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. A veces llorando, a veces gritando… Siempre aterrorizado.

Felix, que le había venido a visitar los dos últimos días, tras enterarse de lo sucedido por Changbin, le dijo que lo mejor era que lo hablase con sus padres y Jeongin sabía que en algún momento tendría que confesarles el por qué no estaba yendo a clases. Pero no, era estúpido, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Jeongin era consciente de que aquello era una pesadilla, era consciente de que estaba a salvo, pero ¿por qué se sentía tan real, tan intenso?

No pudiendo dormir de nuevo, Jeongin se colocó en la cama de tal manera que quedó sentado sobre el colchón. Calmando su respiración poco a poco y dejando atrás las lágrimas.

Se supone que ese día debía ir de nuevo a las clases, pero no se veía capaz. No era capaz.

Sentado de esa manera, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, el sol salió y un nuevo día comenzó.

La pantalla del móvil de Jeongin se encendió exactamente a las siete y cuarto, gracias a un mensaje de Félix.

_ Félix _

¿Vas a venir hoy?

Es completamente entendible si no quieres venir

Aunque los chicos te echan de menos

 

Si seguía faltando a clases, empezaría a quedarse atrasado con el curso y bastante tenía con toda su mierda mental como para añadirle el tener que preocuparse por suspender. Además, en algún momento tendría que volver a salir a la calle.

_ Jeongin _

Ya me encuentro mejor, Felix

No hace falta que te preocupes, hoy iré a clase

_ Felix _

¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas presionado a hacer nada

_ Jeongin _

Felix, estoy perfectamente

Las pesadillas han parado

Estoy bien

_ Felix _

De acuerdo… Nos vemos en el campus

 

 

 

Hyunjin lo vio nada más entró en el campus. Delante de él, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sonriendo a Jisung, que se lanzaba a sus brazos tras por fin tenerle ahí con él.

Estos días no habían sido fáciles para Hyunjin tampoco. Tras volver a casa aquella noche, el peso de lo sucedido cayó sobre sus hombros. Todo había sido su culpa… Absolutamente todo.

Si no hubiese obligado al pequeño a quedarse en su casa, si no hubiese actuado de la manera que lo hizo… Jeongin jamás habría tenido que haber pasado por ello de no ser por culpa de Hyunjin.

“No habéis hablado de nada ¿verdad?” Minho estaba a su lado y no se le había pasado por desapercibida la mirada del menor en Jeongin.

Minho era consciente de que Hyunjin la había cagado mucho, pero ¿qué podía decir? El chico era su amigo y sabía toda la mierda por la que Hwang había pasado. Para él era inevitable estar al lado del chico, proporcionarle un hombro sobre el que descansar sin que tuviese que preocuparse de mantener su máscara de tío chulo e inquebrantable.

 “¿Por qué deberíamos hablar? Él por su camino y yo por el mío. No me importa lo que le pase” La mentira se veía en los ojos de Hyunjin y, de nuevo, era fácil para Minho verla.

Claro que Hyunjin mentía ¿Cómo demonios iba a no importarle lo que le pasase a Jeongin? No era como si Jeongin fuese la persona más importante de su vida, pero era humano, obviamente se preocupaba por él, y más teniendo en cuenta que…

No. No había que tener en cuenta ninguna razón. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero ¿por qué Hyunjin tenía que recordarse esto? ¿Por qué no era como con los demás?

“Hyunjin, sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir nada. Sé que te culpas de lo sucedido y, no te voy a mentir, tienes gran parte de la culpa. No sé que pasó en tu casa ni porque Jeongin decidió irse en medio de la noche, pero si ya has tocado fondo con él, lo único que queda es arreglarlo todo” Minho tocó el hombro de Hyunjin antes de ir en dirección al grupo de personas que se encontraba más adelante para poder saludar a Jisung.

¿Tenía razón Minho? ¿Realmente merecía la pena arreglar las cosas con Jeongin?

Una vez más miró al grupo de amigos enfrente de él; Jisung miraba y cuidaba como podía las heridas en la cara de Minho. Y Jeongin… Jeongin le estaba mirando a él. Los ojos del menor estaban clavados en los suyos propios y por un momento pudo verlo claro.

_Todo esto es tu culpa._

Hyunjin ya lo sabía, era completamente consciente de que si no hubiese dicho lo que dijo esa noche nada de esto hubiese pasado. Pero… verlo en los ojos de Jeongin lo hacía diez mil veces peor.

Sintió un gran impulso de llorar, pero entonces recordó las palabras de su madre “Una vez te vean romperte, en sus mentes permanecerás de esa manera y en esta familia no somos débiles”.

Es curioso como esas palabras se han mantenido durante tantos años en su cabeza.

Hyunjin comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio en el que tenía clases sin mirar atrás, pero aún notando la mirada de Jeongin en él. Como una marca a fuego en él.

Como algo de lo que nunca sería capaz de escapar.

 

_Jeongin estaba completamente desnudo en una habitación oscura. Estaba tumbado en una cama y alguien se acercaba a él. La luz reveló el rostro de Hwang Hyunjin quien, como él mismo, estaba completamente desnudo._

_El corazón de Jeongin comenzó a latir con rapidez siendo consciente de lo que sucedería a continuación._

_No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que Hyunjin puso su rodilla entre las delgadas piernas del menor. Sus manos empezaron recorriendo los muslos de Jeongin para pasar a su torso y, por último, dejarlas en su cadera. El mayor de ambos dio la vuelta a la situación de manera en que Jeongin quedó encima de su cuerpo._

_Dos segundos más tarde ya estaban devorando la boca del otro. No había mucho que pensar, tan solo actuar. Eso era lo más simple. Lo más fácil._

_De nuevo Jeongin fue sacudido y terminó debajo del cuerpo del mayor._

_El menor se obligó a abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo no esperaba encontrarse con aquello._

_Hyunjin ya no era el que estaba encima de él. Un chico desconocido para él era el que ahora le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y le hacía soltar casi inaudibles gemidos._

_Jeongin sabía que no era Hyunjin el que le hacía sentir de esa manera, y le daba igual. Le daba igual porque la otra persona se sentía de la misma manera, se sentía excitado y eso era suficiente._

_Al fin y al cabo, esa era la única utilidad que Jeongin tenía ¿verdad?_

“¿Jeongin?” El pequeño abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza de la mesa en la que horas antes había estado estudiando para mirar a la persona que le había despertado.

“Oh, hola Chan” El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja “Estaba estudiando”

“Sin duda, tus sueños deben ser un buen material de estudio” Jeongin puso una mueca y Chan borró la sonrisa de sus labios en menos de dos segundos “No me refería a nada malo, es solo que he llegado hace un rato y aún no te habías despertado y…”

Le gustaba a Chan.

No es como que tuviese alguna manera de comprobarlo, pero el estúpido discurso que estaba haciendo solo por haber hecho Jeongin una mueca, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la manera en la que le brillaban los ojos… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

“¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?” Jeongin sonrió ampliamente y giró su cabeza en el ángulo perfecto para parecer algo así como un niño bueno.

“Oh, claro”

Y así fue como quince minutos después Chan y Jeongin se encontraban en un bar cercano a la universidad riendo mientras compartían anécdotas sobre sus años de estudio.

De alguna manera la noche se empezó a hacer paso en las calles, pero poco lo notaron ambos chicos, que seguían dentro bebiendo. Chan había remplazado su inicial Coca-Cola por una bebida con un mayor porcentaje de alcohol mientras que Jeongin seguía con el refresco.

Fue mientras que la conversación fluía, que Chan se quedó mirando los labios del pequeño como si estuviese abstraído de la realidad. Como si, en verdad, lo único que importase fuese el movimiento de los labios de Jeongin. Y, obviamente, este lo notó.

Y se decidió.

Decidió que le haría sentir bien. Decidió que ese era el camino que quería.

“Deberías dejar de beber, Chan” Jeongin puso la mano en el muslo del mayor siendo perfectamente consciente del efecto que tendría en él. Y, en efecto, no se equivocaba; El mayor pegó un pequeño respingo y se recolocó en su sitio “No me gustaría que te desmayases por el alcohol”

“Oh, Jeongin tengo buena resistencia al alcohol” Y parecía ser cierto porque aún se restringía el aceptar el toque del menor “Tan solo estoy un poco contento”

Jeongin se acercó para mirar sus ojos de cerca y, cuando se aseguró de que Chan le estaba mirando los labios, los humedeció. Lentamente, con toda la parsimonia que un movimiento pudiese tener. Vio como los ojos del rubio estaban siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua y después se separó de él.

“Tienes razón” Sonrió ampliamente para después dar un sorbo a su Coca-Cola “Tus pupilas están igual que antes” Jeongin se levantó del taburete “Tengo que ir al baño antes de irme” Comenzó a andar, pero paró un par de pasos después “¿Vienes?”

Chan no consiguió más que tartamudear algo parecido a un sí.

Y de esa manera, dos minutos después, Jeongin y Chan se encontraban besándose de la manera más agresiva que conocían en los baños de un bar a eso de las once de la noche.

La puerta del baño estaba bloqueada para que nadie les interrumpiese y Jeongin se encontraba en la encimera que había para el lavamanos mientras que enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas de Chan, quién aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

El beso subía más y más de temperatura y llegó el punto en el que Jeongin, mientras besaba el cuello de chan, puso su mano en el botón de los vaqueros del rubio.

“Jeongin...” Chan se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para que el nombrado no pudiese seguir atacando su cuello que, curiosamente, olía a almizcle “¿Está bien que hagamos esto? Eres pequeño y teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la semana pasada…”

“Chan, a llorar a la llorería” Dijo aún tratando de recuperar el aliento “Sé que quieres esto y si yo no lo quisiese no estaría aquí diciéndote que te bajes los pantalones” Jeongin se relamió los labios antes de continuar “Así que ven aquí y tan solo déjate llevar. Tan solo úsame de la manera en la que quieras”

Después de eso, no hubo marcha atrás.

Chan volvió a la boca del menor y entre besos, lamidas y mordiscos ambos se quitaron la ropa. Jeongin puso sus rodillas en el suelo y miró desde abajo a Chan.

_Tan solo eres un cuerpo._

“Hazlo, Chan” El menor tenía sudor en su pelo, los labios hinchados y rojos por los besos y la mirada medio ida. Chan juraba que podría correrse tan solo con esa imagen, pero no. Llegarían hasta el final “Por favor”

_Es de la única manera en la que eres útil._

Jeongin no podía esperar a la respuesta del mayor, así que tan solo se acercó al pene de Chan.

“Déjame hacerte sentir bien” Dijo antes de comenzar a chuparlo.

El resto de la noche sería borrosa para Jeongin mas tarde. Pero jamás olvidaría la sensación de utilidad que le proporcionó el complacer a Chan.

Nunca podría olvidarlo.


	7. ¿iba a dejar de hacerlo? la respuesta es: no

Debía sentirse bien ser correspondido por la persona que amabas, o eso pensó Hyunjin mientras miraba la foto que su mejor amigo acababa de subir a Instagram hacía unos segundos, en la que estaba besando a Jisung.

No le molestaba, ni mucho menos, porque sabía que ambos se querían de la manera más pura que puede existir, y que Minho estaba decidido a darle el mundo a Jisung si fuese necesario.

Solo deseaba que su vida amorosa pudiese ser algo similar a una normal.

Quizás podía haber tenido una normal con Jeongin, si fuese alguien común, si Jeongin le hubiese preguntado como una persona cualquiera para ayudarle con la asignatura. Podrían haberse conocido poco a poco, e incluso haberse enamorado.

A Hyunjin le gustaba Jeongin.

Más bien, se había puto pillado.

No dejaba de pensar en que no sabía qué le había pasado cuando se abalanzó sobre Jeongin y comenzó a tocarle. Él nunca era así, al menos sobrio. No se había dado cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal hasta que lo habló con Minho. Su mejor amigo le escuchó con una triste sonrisa mientras Hyunjin lloraba, contándole que él solo pensaba que estaban jugando, que Jeongin realmente quería tener algo con él.

“Jeongin solo quería pedirte ayuda y… ¿de alguna manera acabasteis follando intensamente?”

Minho intentaba procesar lo que Hyunjin acababa de decirle, poniendo todas las piezas ahora en su cabeza, a lo que la historia empezaba a tener más sentido.

“S-si… Yo solo quería recordarlo, acercarme de alguna manera a él porque… Dios, Minho, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me levanté ese día y le vi ahí de pie, con la luz del sol detrás de él y el pelo revuelto… Estaba lleno de mis marcas y aun así no somos nada”

Hyunjin rompió en llanto otra vez, recibiendo las caricias de Minho. No dijo nada más, porque sabía que Hyunjin ya se estaba castigando lo suficiente.

“Y… Le chillé Minho, le chillé y tú lo viste, él estaba asustado después de todo eso y yo solo le supe echarle la culpa… S-si solo no le hubiese hecho eso…”

“Shh… Hyunjin, ya vale… No te sigas castigando, por favor”

Quería creer en esas palabras, pero de alguna manera sabía que merecía ese castigo.

No merecía nada, y mucho menos a Jeongin.

Él se merecía un novio lindo, que le quisiese desde el primer momento, que se interesase por saber qué le gustaba desayunar, o qué tipo de flores le gustaban más. Hyunjin se dio cuenta de que realmente no se preocupaba por nada del menor, y que solo se había, efectivamente, pillado por él. Era irónico sentirse en aquella posición en la que obligaba a estar a la mitad de la gente con la que se acostaba, y por primera vez en su vida se sintió mal por ello.

¿Pero eso iba a evitar que dejase de hacerlo?

La respuesta es: no.

 

* * *

 

Jeongin despertó de nuevo en aquella habitación, y su estómago se revolvió. Miró a su derecha con miedo, recordando la primera imagen que vio de Hyunjin al despertar con su primera resaca y gran dolor de culo, para encontrar a Chan dormido, con su pelo rubio revuelto y las sábanas encima de su torso desnudo.

No recordaba cómo había acabado ahí, no recordaba apenas si había llegado a hacer algo con Chan. Él ni siquiera bebió, pero los recuerdos estaban aún más borrosos que cuando se acostó con Hyunjin, y ahí estaba completamente borracho.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al pensar en cómo había podido usarse a sí mismo, en cómo había podido usar a Chan, en cómo iba a reaccionar Felix cuando le contase lo ocurrido, y todo se le venía grande. Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando no despertar a Chan con sus gemidos ahogados.

Por desgracia, no tardó mucho en sentir los grandes brazos de Chan rodearle por los hombros, y las piernas su pequeño cuerpo.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?”

Oh, pensó. Así que realmente lo hicieron.

La percepción de Jeongin sobre la virginidad y el sexo había cambiado realmente en las últimas semanas. Se había sentido bien, pero siempre se arrepentía al día siguiente; sumando las pesadillas que tenía sobre el casi-secuestro y explotación que sufrió hacía unas noches, compaginándose con la imagen de Hyunjin intentando forzarle.

Asintió, pensando en que no debía preocupar a Chan.

Chan se preocupaba por él, Chan no le haría daño.

Chan nunca le forzaría a hacer nada que no quisiese. Incluso borracho, Chan no dejó de buscar la aprobación de Jeongin de todas las maneras posibles.

Chan no era Hyunjin.

Jeongin se dio la vuelta para poder abrazar a Chan, y negó con la cabeza.

“S-solo he tenido un mal sueño…”

Chan sonrió algo relajado, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, acariciando la cabeza del menor.

“Llora todo lo que necesites, pequeño”

Y algo dentro de Jeongin se rompió sin hacer ruido.

Porque las mismas palabras en boca de otra persona sonaban tan diferentes.

Porque quizás algo dentro de él sí que quiso confiar en Hyunjin.

 

* * *

 

Seungmin se llevó la mano a la boca, dejando caer todo su peso sobre la pared de la habitación de Jeongin. Estaban celebrando una fiesta de pijamas en su casa, sin ningún motivo aparente. Solo necesitaba volver a sincerarse con todos sus amigos, no tener solo la opinión de Felix.

Jisung parecía no querer hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual con Jeongin, y éste asumió que Minho quizás ya le había contado algo. Felix parecía igual de enfadado que la primera vez, bastante descontento con el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

“Pero… Pensaba que Chan tenía algo con Woojin…”

“Y lo tienen”

Afirmó Jisung, cogiendo una bolsa de patatas que no recibía la atención suficiente según su gusto.

“Al parecer no tienen nada cerrado, y Chan ya le había comentado a Woojin que Jeongin le parecía lindo”

Felix le miró extrañado, agarrándole del brazo para llamar su atención.

“¿Perdón? ¿Y tú como sabes eso?”

“Woojin lo habló con Minho, yo estaba delante mientras hablaban por chat. Al parecer no sabía si molestarse con Chan porque habían acordado que primero Woojin quería conocerle…”

Jeongin sintió su estómago revolverse de nuevo. Quizás tenían una relación abierta y querían que él fuese partícipe de ella, o simplemente querían haber tenido algún tipo de encuentro sexual con él, casual, y el lo había arruinado todo en un impulso de querer sentirse útil en algo.

Su cabeza seguía asociando que él solo valía para follar. Hyunjin le quería para eso, aquel hombre le quería para eso, y de alguna manera Chan era igual. Los hombres daban asco, y pensó que quizás si se enamorase de una mujer todo sería mucho más fácil.

Se abrazó más al cojín que tenía entre sus brazos, notando cómo Felix subía a la cama a su lado y le abrazaba, sin decir nada. Jeongin sonrió al saber que tenía alguien como Felix en su vida.

“Jeongin, ¿te gusta Chan?”

Nunca se había planteado esa pregunta. ¿Qué sentía hacia Chan? En un principio, le había parecido atractivo, lindo, y se había interesado por él en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta; pero lo había descartado al recibir la negativa de Felix. En el momento, no pensó que Chan pudiese tener nada con nadie porque él no le dijo nada. Chan no parecía la persona que sería capaz de engañar a alguien, ni siquiera borracho.

¿Le gustaba Chan? No, sabía que no le gustaba. No era que no fuese atractivo, ni la mejor persona que pudieses encontrar en el campus en general, pero Jeongin no se sentía atraído románticamente. El sexo con él había sido bueno, pero… Diferente. No sabía qué debía opinar sobre ello. Se sentía mal por contarle a Jisung y a Seungmin la mitad del problema.

Para ellos, Jeongin se había enfrentado a Hyunjin en la fiesta, se había peleado más tarde con él, casi había sido violado y se había enrollado con Chan. Omitió las partes sexuales y básicamente a Hyunjin en general. Sintió arrepentimiento, porque deseaba decirle a Felix lo que había pasado de verdad con el rubio.

A Jeongin le gustaría poder sentir algo por Chan.

“No sé, creo que simplemente me dejé llevar”

Seungmin asintió, volviendo a la posición anterior y bebiendo de una botella de refresco.

“Bueno, es normal. Con lo que pasó la semana pasada, seguro que algo en tu cabeza buscaba sustituir el recuerdo malo con alguna experiencia más placentera. Ya sabes, cuando te diste cuenta de que Chan te miraba así quizás pensaste que podría hacerte sentir bien y olvidar l-”

“Seungmin, no todos somos psicólogos”

“Cállate, Jisung”

Seungmin le tiró la botella que tenía en la mano (cerrada, obviamente), haciendo que Jeongin y Felix sonriesen.

“Lo que quiero decir es que deberías de tener cuidado, y quizás hablar con tus padres lo que pasó, reportarlo a la policía o ir a ver a alguien que te ayude… Felix nos ha dicho que estabas teniendo pesadillas”

Jeongin asintió suavemente. Hacía 4 días que se había acostado con Chan, y las pesadillas fueron siendo reemplazadas por pequeños recuerdos de él y Chan y… Él y Hyunjin. Se sentía mal, quería llorar hasta quedarse seco y siempre era por la culpa del gilipollas de Hwang Hyunjin.

¿Había hecho mal en reprimir el llanto tanto tiempo? Sí, pero ¿quién iba a recriminárselo? ¿Sus amigos que ahora estaban todos a su alrededor en la cama abrazándole, pensando que lloraba por los incidentes de la semana pasada? ¿O el mismo Hyunjin que había dicho claramente que no quería verle nunca más en la vida?

Su móvil volvió a sonar, iluminándose la pantalla llena de notificaciones. Intentó darle la vuelta rápidamente, pero Felix consiguió verlo.

“¿No vas a responder a Chan?”

“No… Llevo sin abrir su chat desde que me fui de su casa. Anoche recibí unos 20 mensajes, supongo que se emborracharía otra vez en alguna fiesta”

Jisung suspiró, subiendo a la cama y sentándose junto a Jeongin, abriendo sus brazos e invitándole a abrazarle.

“No pasa nada, Jeongin. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites y si no quedaste en nada con Chan tampoco estás obligado a responderlo”

Todos asintieron, y Jeongin se sintió seguro en los brazos de Jisung y en compañía de sus amigos.

 

* * *

 

Al ver a Hyunjin de nuevo por los pasillos con una compañía diferente aparte de sus amigos, Jeongin había desarrollado una habilidad para esconder cualquier tipo de debilidad que pudiese aparentar. De vez en cuando, podía sentir como la gente murmuraba por los pasillos, pero su única prioridad de nuevo había vuelto a ser los estudios. Intentaba aparentar también delante de la profesora que todo iba bien con Hyunjin, porque creía que los consejos que le dio antes del incidente serían suficientes para apañárselas en la asignatura.

Y todo parecía volver a tomar su curso.

Estaba bien ignorando los mensajes de Chan, y el mayor no parecía tampoco querer presionarlo. Entendía que Jeongin estaba pasando por una mala racha, y seguramente habría hablado algo también con Minho, que habría hablado con Jisung. También estaba un poco preocupado porque Chan y Hyunjin aparentemente eran amigos, ¿y si habían discutido o había pasado algo?

Descartó ese pensamiento en lo que caminaba hacia la biblioteca, riéndose porque Hyunjin ya nunca más se iba a preocupar por él. Ni siquiera lo había hecho en un principio, pero odiaba tenerle todos los días en la cabeza. Su presencia había sido super efímera en su vida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él y en sus sentimientos. Jeongin suspiró, entrando finalmente en la librería para volver a leer otro libro, lejos de Felix y sus amigos, lejos de todo el mundo.

Pero Hyunjin tampoco estaba tan bien como aparentaba. Al igual que Jeongin con sus estudios, estaba usando a la gente para olvidarse de cómo se sentían los labios del pelirrojo, lo único que podía recordar de él.

Y Hyunjin quería sentirlo otra vez.

Quizás distanciarse de Jeongin y decirle esas cosas no era la mejor opción del mundo.

Quizás podría volver a intentarlo.

Hyunjin vio a Jeongin en el pasillo mientras hablaba con una chica de su clase, caminando sin siquiera mirarlo. Tsk, ¿ya no tenía ningún tipo de interés en él? ¿Iba a la biblioteca? El pequeño iba cargado de libros, con bastante prisa. Detrás de él, pudo ver a Minho con Chan, que le miraba con un gesto… ¿preocupado? Frunció el ceño. Llevaba sin hablar con su amigo bastante tiempo, y la última vez que le vio fue en la fiesta donde se tiró a Jeongin. No recordaba que Chan y Jeongin se conociesen, pero quizás ahora que Minho y Jisung estaba saliendo, habían quedado sin él.

Tendrían todo el derecho del mundo porque desde la semana pasada Hyunjin estaba siendo un idiota. Ignoraba los chats, ignoraba a Minho desde que hablaron, ignoraba a todo el mundo. Se despidió de su acompañante en dirección a sus amigos, sonriendo y moviendo la mano levemente.

“Ah, Hyunjin”

Chan sonrió, feliz de ver a su amigo. Lo abrazó, dándole un par de golpes en la espalda.

“Ocupado como siempre, ¿no?”

Hyunjin rio en lo que asentía, y pudo ver como Minho le miraba como si sintiese lástima, como estuviese recordándole que sabía perfectamente que Hyunjin estaba roto.

“¿Qué hacéis?”

“Nada, nos íbamos a casa ya, ¿verdad Chan?”

Minho parecía nervioso, y Chan no muy contento con la respuesta que había dado Minho a su amigo. Hyunjin entendió que había pasado algo que él no sabía y por la reacción de Minho, no debía saber.

“Bueno… Pensaba que iba a poder hablar con Hyunjin, quizás él sí ha hablado con Jeongin”

Frunció el ceño de nuevo. Chan y Jeongin se conocían, ¿pero por qué tenía interés en saber eso?

“Le estoy ayudando en una asignatura, ¿por? ¿Pasa algo?”

“No, nada, solo estábamos curiosos porque no responde a su teléfono y Jisung está un poco preocupado porque siempre le evita en los pasillos”

Minho cogió de la mano a Chan, y comenzó a tirar de él en dirección a la salida.

“Tengo una clase en unos minutos y Chan tiene que llevarme en coche, así que nos vamos ya, ¡adiós Hyunjin luego te mando un mensaje!”

Todo era demasiado extraño. Hyunjin no había nacido ayer, y aun así decidió no presionarlo. El pensamiento de Jeongin con Chan, en cualquier tipo de situación, le hacía estremecerse. No había mencionado su interés por Jeongin en el grupo, por lo que no podía reprocharle a ninguno nada tampoco si intentaban algo con su chico.

En un impulso, Hyunjin fue a la biblioteca, en busca de Jeongin. Necesitaba respuestas, y las quería ahora mismo. Entró en la biblioteca y buscó con la mirada una cabeza roja, hasta que la encontró totalmente tumbada en la mesa.

“ _Qué lindo_ ”, pensó.

Tuvo bastante suerte de que nadie estuviese sentado a su lado, y más concretamente en una mesa sola. Tampoco había mucha gente y parecían ocupados con sus cosas y sus casos. Hyunjin observó la situación en la sala mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Jeongin. Dejó la mochila en un lateral de la mesa para arrastrar la silla con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, confirmando que el menor estaba efectivamente dormido.

Hyunjin colocó los brazos sobre la mesa para recostarse en ellos, observando la cara del menor.

“Eres tan estúpidamente guapo, enano…”

Sonrió ligeramente, para suspirar al segundo. Pensó en practicar para cuando se levantase, aunque no sabía si realmente iba a tener una oportunidad de poder disculparse con el menor después de haberse estado ignorando mutuamente una semana.

“Lo siento”

Murmuró, en lo que estiraba una de sus manos para retirar con cuidado un mechón del flequillo de Jeongin de su mejilla, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. La piel del menor era tan suave como siempre, y Hyunjin solo deseaba haberla apreciado más cuando tenía oportunidad.

“Sé que te forcé y no debía, sé que te hablé mal y estabas asustado. Todo lo he hecho mal contigo, Jeongin, porque yo también estaba asustado. Es la primera vez que alguien revuelve mi mundo así, de esta manera. Todo es tan nuevo, estoy tan acostumbrado a que me quieran que el hecho de que tú no me quieras me hace querer quererte más”

Hyunjin suspiró, escondiendo su cara en sus brazos. ¿Iba a ser capaz de decirle eso a la cara a Jeongin? No, nunca. Eso significaría exponerse completamente a él, revelar que en verdad es un débil y que la persona frente a el era su debilidad. Quizás solo debía pedir perdón por haberle chillado y mantener su faceta de chico duro. Todo eso había sido culpa de la carita relajada y adorable de Jeongin durmiendo. Hyunjin estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de decir semejante ñoñería cuando los ojos llenos de odio de Jeongin le mirasen.

Levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado al sentir un apretón sobre su mano, encontrándose con el mismísimo Jeongin despierto, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos. Intentó descifrar la emoción que transmitían esos ojos. No era odio, pero tampoco cariño. Quizás… Incertidumbre. También tenía las mejillas rojas. ¿Le había… Oído?

Por primera vez en su vida, Hyunjin sintió sus mejillas arder, incorporándose y mirando al pelirrojo, apartando su mano de su mejilla rápidamente.

“¿Estabas haciéndote el dormido?”

“Quizás deberías asegurarte si alguien está dormido de verdad antes de decir esas cosas”

Jeongin le sacó la lengua, cerrando el libro sobre el que estaba recostado.

“Acepto tus disculpas, pero eso no significa que somos amigos otra vez”

“¿Alguna vez fuimos amigos?”

“Cállate antes de que me arrepienta”

Hyunjin rió, recostándose otra vez para mirar a Jeongin. Ahora que estaba incorporado, pudo apreciar las bolsas negras bajo los ojos, haciendo un gran contraste con su piel. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

“Deberías dormir más, Jeongin”

“No eres mi madre, Hyunjin”

La risa de Hyunjin se eliminó completamente en cuanto vio otro tipo de marca en el cuello de su Jeongin, y no podía ser la suya porque ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Tampoco podía ser de los asquerosos del local, porque se había asegurado de fijarse bien en Jeongin al sacarlo de allí. Intentó controlarse, no sonar muy alterado ni agresivo, aunque la sangre le estuviese hirviendo por dentro.

“¿Qué es esto?”

Jeongin tragó saliva ante el tono grave que usó Hyunjin, tirando rápidamente de la camiseta que Hyunjin estaba estirando, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

“¿Qué pasa, tú te puedes acostar con quien te da la gana, pero yo no?”

Se levantó, sin mirar la reacción de Hyunjin. Jeongin se decía a sí mismo que lo hizo para mostrar que no tenía ningún tipo de interés, pero realmente estaba asustado por el tipo de reacción que tendría Hyunjin. Caminando hacia el estante del cual había cogido el libro que llevaba en la mano, pensaba en cómo el chico cambiaba su estado de ánimo. Increíblemente, se había sentido capaz de perdonarle, porque algo dentro de él quería perdonarle y volver a tener trato con él. Quería creer que las personas se merecían una segunda oportunidad, y aunque no sabía si Hyunjin estaba mintiéndole, siempre podía jugar con él al igual que había jugado con Chan. Porque Jeongin solo valía para eso.

Después de colocar el libro en el estante, sintió un agarre en el hombro que le giró y le colocó con bastante fuerza contra el estante de la librería. Cerró los ojos, con miedo, y sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar. Algunos recuerdos estaban viniendo de nuevo a su cabeza, y no-

“Fue Chan, ¿verdad?”

Jeongin abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Hyunjin. Cuando cruzaron las miradas, los ojos enfadados de Hyunjin se relajaron, pero no dejaban de transmitir algo que Jeongin nunca pensó que encontraría: inseguridad. Jeongin tenía ganas de llorar.

“¿Y qué si fue Chan? ¿Te importa?”

Hyunjin se mordió los labios, apoyando su frente contra la de Jeongin y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, rozando su rodilla con el miembro de Jeongin.

“¿Es mejor que yo?”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Te fuiste con él porque yo no soy suficiente?”

“¿A qué viene ahora es-?”

“¿Puedo besarte?”

Aunque estaba preguntando por su permiso, los labios de Hyunjin ya estaban casi encima de los de Jeongin, intercambiando sus respiraciones. Jeongin cerró los ojos mientras sentía que se perdía en los ojos de Hyunjin. Quería volver a creer en él, quería saber qué tenía Hyunjin tan bueno que le hacía querer volver a él.

Juntó sus labios con un beso hambriento, levantando ambos brazos y abrazando a Hyunjin, pegándole más a su cuerpo. No le importaba si estaban en la biblioteca, no le importaba si alguien los veía o los oía, porque Jeongin quería vivir el momento. Y su momento ahora era Hyunjin.

Cortó el beso para respirar, sintiendo como Hyunjin tiraba de su camiseta otra vez, posando sus labios en el cuello. Cerró los ojos y estiró más su cuello al sentir como empezaba a succionar y a morder, sabiendo al instante qué estaba haciendo.

“Hng”

Jeongin gimió algo más alto de lo esperado, llevándose una de las manos a la boca. No podía verlo, pero sintió cómo Hyunjin sonreía orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer. Intentó darle un ligero puñetazo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello cuando el playboy de la universidad estaba llenando su cuello de chupetones.

Intentaba mantener sus gemidos bajos, puesto que aún estaban en la biblioteca. Tenía mucho calor, y sentía que la lengua de Hyunjin era impresionante. ¿Cómo había podido estar evitando esto? Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo amaba a Hwang Hyunjin; era impresionante.

La mano de Jeongin se posó sobre el cinturón de Hyunjin, tirando de él en lo que mordía su labio. Hyunjin rió, en cierta manera orgulloso de lo que tenía debajo de él.

“¿Qué quieres, pequeño? ¿Quieres esto?”

Hyunjin pegó completamente su cuerpo contra Jeongin, aprisionándolo de nuevo contra la estantería

“¿Quieres que vuelva a follarte hasta que no puedas caminar?”

Jeongin intentó asentir o decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero Hyunjin había vuelto a besarle agresivamente. Parecía que Hyunjin temía que si dejaba de besarle iba a desaparecer. Sabía que estaba dejándose llevar demasiado, pero se sentía tan bien que nada en el mundo le importaba.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que se separasen, girando ambos la cabeza al inicio del pasillo. Allí estaba Han Jisung, con la boca abierta y completamente sonrojado, y una pila de libros en el suelo.

“¿Jeongin…?”

Hyunjin se apartó de Jeongin, aún con la respiración agitada. Era imposible esconder aquello, era imposible buscar cualquier excusa estúpida. Buscó en la mirada del menor alguna señal, pero no encontró sus ojos.

Jeongin se apartó sin decir ni una sola palabra y agarró a Jisung de la muñeca. Cuando Hyunjin quiso reaccionar y volvió a la mesa donde habían estado sentados.

Las cosas de Jeongin habían desaparecido.

Hyunjin sintió que había vuelto a perder a Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me he pasado de la media en este capítulo y yo juro que no era mi intención pero son las 3 de la mañana y vivan las decisiones impulsivas yujuuu me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo esto, una parte de mi quería escribir de manera más detallada lo de la biblioteca pero creo que prefiero reservarme las intimidades en una ubicación más... cómoda y agradable


	8. Siempre poeta, nunca impoeta, porque Hyunjin no se sube la bragueta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste el capítulo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo que siempre mostráis al fic!

La cabeza de Hyunjin yacía sobre sus vendadas manos. El gimnasio estaba ya cerrado, pero gracias a los contactos que tenía le habían permitido quedarse siempre que se encargara de cerrar con llave. Llevaba horas golpeando el saco de boxeo que colgaba frente a su cuerpo, agotado, tratando de sacar de sí mismo todos los pensamientos que ocupaban su cabeza hasta que, en un arrebato de rabia, golpeó desmesuradamente el utilitario de boxeo y le devolvió su dolor emocional en forma de dolor físico que lo dejó en el suelo por un rato compadeciéndose de sí mismo. Se levantó y comenzó a lanzar más golpes mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel. Cuando se sentía desfallecer decidió que era el momento de parar. No quería tampoco desmayarse allí mismo.

 

 _Si entonces no hubieras sido un idiota._ Tomó la toalla con el pelo empapado sobre su cara. _Las cosas suceden por una razón._ Una amarga sonrisa quedó reflejada en su cara mientras se dirigía a los baños. _Y la razón de que todo salga mal eres tú, así ha sido siempre._ Se duchó ocultando sus lágrimas entre las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cansado cuerpo buscando limpiarse no solo del sudor, sino de todo lo que había hecho. Todos los errores que veía en su persona. Deseaba librarse de sí mismo.

 

Caminaba bajo el cielo estrellado buscando una mano amiga que pudiera ayudarlo con todo aquello que lo preocupaba. Su cabeza solo era capaz de pensar en Jeongin. La forma en la que se acercó a él en la fiesta, las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su suave piel; el sonido de su nombre en los labios del menor, como si un coro de ángeles cantara una melodía que consistía en el reflejo de ambos en los ojos del contrario. Los ojos de Jeongin, nublados por la lujuria, rogándole por más. Recordaba cómo había sido despertarse viendo la figura del contrario desnuda bajo las mantas y decidir volverse a dormir a su lado porque, por primera vez, quería que todo durara un poco más. Cómo la luz lo iluminaba cada vez que lo veía; porque cada vez se lo encontraba era como ver a un ángel. Pero era un idiota que la cagaba cada vez que estaba frente a él. No podía controlarse a sí mismo cuando su olor entraba por sus fosas nasales y veía esos labios moverse haciendo que se le erizara el vello que cubría todo su cuerpo. Cuando estaba cerca suyo sentía el fuego abrirse paso en sus venas y un huracán en su corazón.

 

"Perdone señora", se disculpó cuando, sin querer, tiró el vaso a una mujer que pedía en la calle. "Permítame encargarme" dijo tomando el dinero y depositándolo dentro del vaso a la vez que sacaba un billete que llevaba en la cartera.

 

"Muchas gracias muchacho, eres un alma buena. Seguro que te quieren mucho" comentó la señora mayor con una gentil sonrisa.

 

"No lo tenga usted tan claro, he cometido muchos errores" la corrigió sonriendo mientras intentaba ocultar los muchos pensamientos que achacaban su conciencia.

 

La señora le tomó la mano sobresaltando al más joven. "Las cosas pueden torcerse de vez en cuando, pero siempre pueden volver a enderezarse con cariño".

 

Hyunjin le llevó un chocolate caliente, ya que por la noche debía pasar frío, y un bocadillo que la ayudara a pasar las horas. Tras esto siguió caminando hacia su casa mientras tomaba el móvil.

 

_Hyunjin._

 

Jeongin, ¿te importaría quedar conmigo mañana después de clases?

Te prometo que no haré nada que pueda dañarte. Si no confías en

mí lo entendré, pero por favor, permíteme intentar arreglarlo todo.

 

 _Jeongin_.

 

De acuerdo.

 

Hyunjin no se creía lo que acaba de leer. Jeongin había aceptado quedar con él. Se dirigió rápidamente a su casa y en cuanto tocó la cama se permitió caer entre los brazos de Morfeo soñando con un chico de ojos afilados y piel suave que le daba la mano.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente Jeongin se levantó demasiado temprano. Era algo que le ocurría siempre que estaba nervioso por algo y, aunque quisiera que no fuera así, debía reconocer que el hecho de verse con Hyunjin le creaba un nudo en el estómago que no le permitía ni comer.

 

Tras ser descubiertos por Jisung, ambos habían tenido una charla por los pasillos.

 

"Jeongin… ¿puedes explicarme qué es eso que acabo de ver?" preguntó con voz pensativa Jisung cuando llevaban ya un rato caminando en silencio y Jeongin le había soltado la mano para dejar de tirar de él.

 

"No. Jisung yo…" y mientras decía eso notaba cómo las palabras se le atragantaban. _Quiero a Hwang Hyunjin. Me hace sentir libre y a la vez atrapado entre las cadenas de un amor impredecible. Cada vez que está cerca noto una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo que me pide acercarme a él y perderme en su tacto y sus labios_. No podía decirle eso a Jisung. Después de todo lo que ese chico le había dicho no podía seguir sintiéndose así. Mientras pensaba en cada una de las cosas que rondaban su mente, notaba cómo le costaba poco a poco respirar y cómo sus latidos se disparaban quedando el corazón en su tráquea impidiendo que el aire entrara en sus pulmones.

 

Jisung, viendo lo que le estaba pasando al menor lo llevó rápidamente fuera. Por suerte no había nadie ya que estaban en horario de clases.

 

La luz del sol bañaba al pequeño niño que yacía contra un árbol con la cara empapada de agua de la fuente que se hallaba situada a escasos metros de ambos.

 

Jeongin miraba al cielo intentando recuperar el aliento. Hyunjin era un "algo" que no le permitía continuar. Era un "algo" que debía resolver, para bien o para mal.

 

"Jisung yo… no lo soporto más. Hyunjin es un idiota y no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo salir de este torbellino de emociones que ocupa 24/7 mi mente y enturbia mi corazón. Jisung, si hubiera sabido que crecer implicaba sentir todas estas emociones y tener tantas preocupaciones... Este peso que tengo hoy sobre mis hombros… nadie me dijo que tendría que soportar todo esto." Mientras le confesaba todo a Jisung se fue encogiendo sobre sí mismo abrazándose sus propias piernas, intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable frente a la gente y durante estos días era lo único que hacía.

 

"Jeongin, nadie sabía que al crecer el mundo cambiaba tanto. Pero para eso está la gente que te quiere, para ayudarte a sobrellevar ese peso. Aligerar la carga que tienes. Para eso están los amigos como Felix o yo. Todos te queremos y deseamos poder ayudarte, pero si no nos cuentas absolutamente todo no podemos hacer más que ofrecerte consejos en base a lo que conocemos y mostrarte nuestro apoyo. Siempre nos tendrás a tu lado sin importar qué.

 

Jeongin agradecía tener unos amigos así. Se decía a sí mismo que no los merecía, pero igualmente daba las gracias a los dioses por tener a gente así en su vida.

 

* * *

 

 

Las clases se hicieron eternas para ambos chicos. Ninguno se podía concentrar. Su mente era el otro.

 

Jeongin se dirigió al lugar en el que habían quedado.

Era una zona apartada del parque del campus. Había un árbol con un banco y solía estar vacío ya que era de difícil acceso. Se había sentado en el banco tras dar numerosas vueltas alrededor del mismo durante varios minutos. Debido a la diferencia que había entre sus horarios, tendría que esperar un poco para poder hablar con Hyunjin.

 

Tras lo que al menor le pareció una eternidad, un nudo comenzó a tomar forma en su estómago y entonces supo que se encontraba cerca. Buscó con la mirada a aquel que trastocaba sus emociones, y vio una silueta acercarse a lo lejos. No era más que una sombra, pero no podría confundirlo aunque quisiera. Esa figura que lo volvía loco y tenía memorizada en su mente, esa piel que había recorrido con las manos una sola vez, pero que igualmente conocía perfectamente. Entrelazó las manos tratando de parar el frenético juego que sus dedos se traían a causa de los nervios.

 

"Gracias por acceder a esto, no sabes lo que significa para mí." De un momento a otro el mayor se encontraba enfrente suyo y Jeongin no sabría decir si eran las ojeras que decoraban sus ojos, o las gastadas mangas que enredaba entre sus dedos las que le dieron la sensación de que no era el único nervioso. Verlo ahí de ese modo lo hacía cuestionarse si era solo él quien sufría a causa del otro.

 

Hyunjin parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, buscando las palabras correctas con las que comenzar a decir todo lo que ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos. Librando una salvaje batalla en su interior, debatiéndose entre mantenerse como el chico ligón y duro que todos conocían, o el débil y necesitado niño que se sentía cuando estaba a solas en su habitación.

 

"Hyunjin, si he accedido hoy a verte es por mí. Estoy harto de sufrir por toda esta mierda. No he hecho nada para merecer todo lo que estoy pasando por ti, por tus idioteces de niño engreído. Me has hecho daño, y varias veces para el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. Estoy cansado." Mientras decía estas palabras podía ver cómo algo se rompía en los ojos del mayor. Todas aquellas palabras que Hyunjin llevaba preparadas en un papel que había arrugado tanto que la tinta se había borrado en algunas partes, parecían huir volando frente a él. "Tienes una boca que me vuelve loco y supongo que serán las hormonas, pero no puedo evitar sentir que tu cuerpo llama al mío". A pesar de estar poniéndose colorado, no podía parar ahora. Ya había comenzado a soltarle todo lo que había hablado con Jisung el día anterior y una vez empezado, debía terminar.

 

Hyunjin sintió cómo todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. Había sido un ingenuo al pensar que podría solucionar todas sus cagadas con simples palabras. No. Jeongin no era un juguete y a pesar de ello, él se había atrevido a usarlo como tal.

 

"He de reconocer que tienes un polvazo, y eres más adictivo que la cocaína, pero las drogas no son lo mío. Y como no me van las adicciones te pido, por favor, que si no me vas a follar, me dejes en paz."

 

Jeongin, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se sentía pesado. Según le había dicho Jisung, debería haberse quitado una gran carga de encima al decirle cómo se sentía, pero tal vez no le había dicho lo que realmente debía o quería.

 

Hyunjin se irguió ante la situación a pesar de sentirse roto y ocultó sus emociones tras una capa de soberbia. Volvió al único sitio en el que se sentía seguro. Se encerró tras las puertas que creyó que podría abrir, y se limitó a suspirar unas palabras por la ventana. "Al menos, yo tengo algo que ofrecer más allá de un agujero calienta pollas al que cualquiera puede acceder."

 

Jeongin ante tales palabras no pudo hacer más que enfadarse. "Al menos yo no finjo ser poeta decorando mis mentiras con palabras bonitas buscando encandilar. Y como se dice, súbete la bragueta Hwang Hyunjin, a ver si logras mantener al menos tu polla bajo control ya que todo se te escapa de las manos." No supo en qué momento, ya fuera por el enfado o la situación en la que ambos se hallaban, se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia del contrario. La colonia que lo acompañaba y que lo volvía loco inundaba sus sentidos y, en un momento de falta de autocontrol, se lanzó contra él agarrándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta tratando de acercarlo lo más posible contra su cuerpo.

 

Hyunjin no tardó ni un segundo en colocar sus brazos alrededor del menor y llevar sus manos bajo su trasero levantándolo a la vez que lo empujaba contra el árbol, tratando de introducir su lengua lo más profundo posible. La tensión que había entre ambos y las palabras que se habían dicho desaparecieron entre los sonidos que sus bocas hacían al chocarse entre sí.

 

"Jeongin estamos en público" le dijo el mayor en un segundo de lucidez aprovechando para respirar.

 

"Me la suda, quiero ahogarme en tu boca" respondió comenzando a restregarse contra el cuerpo del contrario.

 

Hyunjin comenzaba a sentir el calor apoderándose de sí mismo y sus ojos su oscurecieron y llenaron de lujuria. "Jeongin, lo que pase hoy es culpa tuya". Y se escuchó cómo rasgaba algo entre sus dedos mientras la respiración del menor golpeaba en su oreja.


End file.
